Mi viejo amigo
by sekhoya990
Summary: Un antiguo amigo de la infancia de Souichi aparece de nuevo en la vida de el y de Tetsuhiro, causando mas de algun problema, cosa que los llevara a un posible final tragico. Clasificado M por futuras escenas sexuales y violentas
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin, luego de 2 AÑOS teniendo esta idea en la mente, por fin puedo traerla ante ustedes en este fic largo, el primero que hago de este hermoso manga ;) De verdad agradezco a todos quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer mis one-shots y de comentarlos, de verdad me alentaron a hacer esta historia, la cual incluye al primer OC que creo para un fic de Koisuru Boukun, jugara un papel muy importante a lo largo de los capitulos, pero sobre todo al final, no les adelantare nada por ahora, pero los dejo con la duda. Sin mas que decir, espero les guste este nuevo fic ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Una vez mas me toca decir que Koisuru Boukun no me pertenece, sino que a Hinako Takanaga-sensei, solo soy dueña de lo que ocurre en este fic y tambien de Kenichi, mi personaje original ;) :)**

* * *

 _Invierno en la ciudad de Nagoya. Esa mañana había nevado, hacía frío, el día prometía ser triste y muy callado. Era sábado, pero casi ningún niño sentía ganas de salir de su casa esa tarde, el clima estaba más apto para quedarse en casa, envuelto en una manta o bebiendo chocolate antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa. Por esa misma razón, las calles estaban casi desiertas, había poco movimiento, y siendo las cinco y cuarto de la tarde de aquel día a mediados de enero, la ciudad no estaba llena de la misma vida que en otras épocas del año._

 _De cualquier modo, el clima invernal no pareció quitarle la idea a una cierta familia de salir aquel día de su casa. Realmente el frío no importaba, bastó con abrigar bien a los tres niños y salir, puesto que había algo importante que debían hacer ese día, en el hospital de la ciudad, para ser más precisos, y debían estar presentes._

 _Uno de esos niños era Tatsumi Souichi, de once años, quien estaba junto a su hermano Tomoe, de nueve, y su hermanita Kanako, una bebé de apenas un par de meses, quien iba en brazos de su padre Soujin. Padre e hija sin embargo no estaban con los dos hijos mayores de la familia, quienes se quedaron en la sala de espera mientras que él decidió entrar primero para ver a su esposa, quien había estado internada debido a serios problemas de salud que la aquejaron durante todo su embarazo. Souichi y Tomoe esperaban un poco impacientes, esperando a que todo estuviera bien con su madre y que pudiera volver cuanto antes a casa, puesto que la extrañaban mucho._

 _Tomoe: Nii-san... ¿Crees que mamá esté bien?_

 _Souichi: No lo sé, el viejo acaba de entrar a verla, quizá él nos diga algo_

 _De pronto, ambos niños creyeron oir un sonido muy extraño que venía de la habitación de su madre, cosa que los sorprendió tanto que voltearon al mismo tiempo para mirar hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió y dejó ver a Soujin, quien salía con una gran sonrisa, pero con una enorme marca de mano en su cara._

 _Hana (desde adentro): ¡Y llévate a los niños de aquí!_

 _Escuchar a su madre hablar de ese modo hizo que el pequeño Tomoe se sintiera muy mal, y no bien su padre se volvió a sentar con ellos quiso preguntar por ese golpe que tenía en la cara, pero él se le adelantó._

 _Soujin: -suspira- No se preocupen niños, su madre sólo está un poco nerviosa, me había dicho que no quería que ustedes la vieran enferma y en un estado tan lamentable, por eso no quería que los trajera, ahora me doy cuenta de que no cambió de parecer -se frota la mejilla-_

 _Tomoe: Papá... ¿Cuándo volverá mamá a casa?_

 _Soujin: Los doctores dijeron que estaba algo delicada aún, deben fijar una fecha para la cirugía, la rehabilitación y todo lo demás, así que es probable que si todo sale bien, le den el alta a finales de la primavera_

 _Tomoe: ¿Eh? Pero eso es mucho tiempo... extraño a mamá -lagrimea un poco-_

 _Souichi: -le da un pañuelo- Ya escuchaste al viejo, pero no te pongas así, los meses pasarán rápido, sólo trata de ocupar tu mente en otras cosas hasta que mamá se sienta mejor_

 _Ambos niños se sentían muy tristes, desde que su madre enfermó y terminó en el hospital todo había cambiado radicalmente para ellos. Las cosas estaban difíciles en casa, más aún con una hermanita nueva a quien cuidar. Su padre se encontraba estresado debido a los problemas familiares, cosa que los pequeños sentían, incluso a pesar de que éste pretendiera disimularlos. De todos modos, a pesar de que se encontraban en una crisis, Soujin prefirió usarla como un modo de unir más a su familia, en vez de dejar que aquello los afectara más de los necesario._

 _Soujin: -se levanta- Vengan niños, lo mejor es irnos a casa, vendré de nuevo mañana y veré si su madre está dispuesta a recibirlos a ustedes después, cuando se sienta más cómoda_

 _Souichi: Espera, necesito ir al baño primero_

 _Soujin: Bien, pero no te demores_

 _El pequeño se fue rápido, y una vez habiendo encontrado el baño, volvió a salir luego de un minuto. Quiso volver con su familia, pero ahí se dio cuenta de que se había apresurado tanto que no recordaba por dónde había llegado. Empezó a caminar y dio varias vueltas, lo que hizo que se perdiera más. Estaba molesto, ya que debería haberse fijado mejor por dónde iba, y comenzó a caminar más a prisa mientras miraba a su alrededor en todo momento. En un instante en que no veía por dónde iba, no pudo ver a otro niño que estaba de pie delante de él, lo que hizo que ambos chocaran._

 _Souichi: Lo siento, no me di cuenta_

 _Niño: ¿Estás perdido?_

 _Souichi: Creo que si, este lugar es enorme y nunca antes había estado por aquí_

 _Niño: -sonríe- Yo lo conozco muy bien, ven conmigo_

 _Souichi: ¿Cómo sé que no harás que me pierda todavía más?_

 _Niño: Que malo, ¿por qué haría eso?_

 _Souichi: -lo piensa un segundo- Está bien, te seguiré_

 _Niño: Genial, es por aquí_

 _Caminando por el largo pasillo de regreso al lugar donde estaban su padre y hermanos, Souichi y aquel pequeño a quien acababa de conocer estuvieron largos minutos en silencio. Él estaba en todo momento con una gran sonrisa y ojos risueños, cosa que inquietaba un poco al niño de cabellos claros, quien estaba más callado aún. Aunque no le gustara mucho entablar conversaciones con gente a la cual no conocía, quiso romper ese ambiente de algún modo._

 _Souichi: ¿Has venido antes a este hospital?_

 _Niño: Muchas veces en realidad, de hecho he venido una vez cada diez días desde hace dos años_

 _Souichi: Eso es mucho, ¿estás enfermo de algo?_

 _Niño (algo nervioso): Bueno... la verdad es que... no, no tengo nada... pero es que mi mamá se preocupa mucho por mi y hace que me vea un doctor para descartar algún problema de salud. Creo que con el tiempo me acostumbré a venir... ¿y tú a qué viniste?_

 _Souichi: A ver a mi mamá, desde antes de que naciera mi hermana no ha estado muy bien, no sé exactamente qué es lo que tiene pero debe ser serio, creo que pronto la van a operar_

 _Niño: Que triste, espero que se cure pronto_

 _Souichi: Lo mismo espero yo, no es fácil no tenerla en casa_

 _Finalmente, el pequeño pudo ir a casa con su familia luego de haberse ido hacía unos veinte minutos. Su padre lo regañó suavemente por su demora, pero luego de pedirle disculpas los cinco se fueron a la salida, aunque Souichi se regresó un momento, para poder despedirse de aquel otro niño._

 _Souichi: Oye, casi lo olvido, no me dijiste tu nombre_

 _Niño: Soy Kenichi, Yoshiyama Kenichi_

 _Kenichi parecía un niño bastante alegre y optimista, por lo que Souichi pudo ver pese a que no hablaron por mucho tiempo. A aquel encuentro le seguirieron muchos más, pero no sólo en el hospital sino también en la escuela. El niño, de hermosos ojos azules y cabello corto color trigo, fue transferido a la clase de Souichi ese mismo mes, ya que ambos tenían la misma edad, salvo que Kenichi era menor que Souichi por un mes, habiendo nacido en septiembre, pero más allá de esa diferencia casi mínima de edad, estaba el hecho de que Kenichi, además de ser muy extrovertido y algo hiperactivo a veces, tenía buena calificaciones, no tan buenas como las de su amigo, pero siempre se mantuvieron entre las cinco mejores de su salón. Tal cosa no debería ser extraña, pero lo era considerando que el niño a veces solía faltar a clases, todo debido a esas_ visitas médicas _a las cuales debía asistir de vez en cuando, las que se fueron haciendo más regulares conforme crecía, y en su primer año de secundaria, dos años después de conocer a Souichi, estas visitas empezaron a hacerse dos veces por semana._

 _Souichi no tenía idea en qué estaría metido Kenichi, no comprendía porqué alguien con tan buena salud debía ir al doctor con tanta frecuencia. Pese a no querer meterse en sus asuntos, el tema terminó apareciendo una tarde en la escuela, cuando ambos chicos almorzaban juntos en la cafetería._

 _Souichi: ¿Problemas respiratorios?_

 _Kenichi: Si, no quería decírtelo porque me daba un poco de pena, pero mi padre padece de asma, y mi mamá teme que quizá haya podido heredar la enfermedad de él, por eso me lleva a revisiones al hospital cada ciertos días_

 _Souichi: Pues creo que estás muy bien, nunca te he visto con dificultad para respirar ni nada por el estilo_

 _Kenichi: -suspira- Se lo he dicho a mi madre muchas veces, pero me protege demasiado, a veces no sé qué hacer para que me escuche_

 _Souichi (decaído): Deberías estar feliz de por lo menos tener una madre que se preocupe por ti_

 _Kenichi miró a su amigo un momento, y se pudo dar cuenta de que al parecer se sentía muy mal. Era entendible, considerando que Hana, su madre, había fallecido poco tiempo después de que ambos se conocieran. Pese al tiempo transcurrido era todavía algo muy difícil de aceptar para el hermano menor de Souichi, Kanako tenía suerte, ya que,a diferencia de Tomoe, seguía siendo aún demasiado pequeña cuando su mamá había muerto, por lo que no tenía recuerdos y por eso no podría sufrir como ellos. Ambos hermanos la envidiaban de cierta forma, pero estaban felices de haberla conocido, y se esforzarían por hacer que ella la conociera y pudiera saber quién fue su madre. Además de eso, Souichi había prometido cuidar de ella y de Tomoe siempre que su padre se ausentara, cosa que se había estado haciendo más habitual conforme pasaba el tiempo, teniendo él que actuar como un padre sustituto más que como un hermano._

 _Tras aquella conversación en el almuerzo, ambos jóvenes se fueron haciendo más cercanos, Souichi sabía que tenía a alguien a quien poderle contar sus problemas o sólo pasar el rato durante los descansos y después de clases, y Kenichi simplemente estaba feliz de tener a alguien tan listo como amigo, con quien poder hablar de cualquier tema sin nunca aburrirse y poder pasar largas horas juntos. Los dos se complementaban muy bien, y eso hizo que su amistad se hiciera muy fuerte a lo largo de la secundaria y también de la preparatoria._

 _Durante el último año de escuela, todos los jóvenes, Souichi y Kenichi incluidos, debían considerar sus opciones de carrera, qué universidad elegir y cosas como esas. Era importante preparar su examen de admisión para poder ingresar a buenas escuelas, cosa que todos los chicos de la clase de tomaban con seriedad, aunque algunos más que otros. Kenichi por otro lado, hacía tiempo había decidido que quizá su lugar no estaba en Japón, y que era necesario probar otras culturas y nuevos ambientes si quería florecer en la carrera que a él le apasionaba._

 _Souichi: ¿De verdad estás seguro?_

 _Souichi se encontraba hablando con su amigo en la azotea de la escuela un día después del almuerzo. Como ya las clases estaban por terminar, era obvio que terminarían hablando de ese asunto tarde o temprano._

 _Kenichi: Si, creo que si quiero ser un buen abogado, debo ir donde están las buenas escuelas, Harvard es una gran opción, y no tengo duda de que me aceptarán_

 _Souichi: -se cruza de brazos- ¿Pero irte tan lejos? Es una gran idea y todo, pero siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿seguro que es sólo para poder estudiar?_

 _Kenichi: -suspira- Es verdad, creo que me descubriste... lo cierto es que además quiero tiempo para mi, lejos de mis padres y sus rigurosas reglas. Como si mi sobreprotectora madre no fuera suficiente, debo aguantar al estricto de mi padre, él ya me controló mucho cuando era niño, no quiero que lo siga haciendo ahora que empezaré la universidad -saca un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo enciende- Creo que me hará bien pasar una temporada lejos de ellos_

 _Souichi: Oye, aquí no se puede fumar, pueden descubrirte_

 _Kenichi: -exhala algo de humo- Vamos, no te pongas como mi padre, además sólo nos quedan como tres semanas antes de graduarnos, dudo que nos expulsen a estas alturas, ¿no quieres un cigarrillo? -le ofrece uno-_

 _Souichi: Paso, yo no fumo_

 _Kenichi: Anda, sólo es uno, no te hará daño -se lo da-_

 _Souichi: Bien, pero sólo esta vez -lo enciende-_

 _Las semanas pasaron más rápido de lo que ambos chicos hubieran esperado, y para aquella primavera, en una ceremonia frente a toda la escuela, recibieron sus diplomas de preparatoria, cosa que cerraba un capítulo de sus vidas y abría uno completamente nuevo, lleno de posibilidades. Todos sus compañeros tenían claro qué querían hacer y qué estudiar, pero Kenichi en realidad no era el único que se iría del país, a él se le sumaron algunos más que irían al extranjero para perseguir sus sueños, mientras la mayoría se iría a Tokio, a la capital del país, donde podrían encontrar muchas oportunidades, tanto para estudiar como laborales una vez que terminaran sus respectivas carreras. Souichi fue de los pocos que optaron por quedarse en Nagoya, para estudiar en la universidad de la ciudad, para poder estar cerca de su familia, ya que sus dos hermanos, Tomoe, de dieciséis años, y Kanako, de siete, eran aún jóvenes, y quería estar ahí para ellos lo más posible._

 _Poco después de la graduación, Kenichi estaba abordando su avión para partir hacia la ciudad de Cambridge, en el estado de Massachusetts, para iniciar una nueva vida allá como estudiante de derecho. Llegando presentaría el examen de admisión, y esperaba poder entrar, de no ser así, todavía tenía algunas opciones más, pero la universidad Harvard era su objetivo principal, y esperaba poder ser lo bastante bueno como para ser aceptado ahí._

 _Sus padres estaban ahí para despedirlo, así como Souichi, en compañía de Kanako y Tomoe, quienes conocían bien a Kenichi y lo apreciaban mucho, y por ello esperaban que le fuera muy bien._

 _Kanako: Kenichi-kun, escríbenos cuando llegues a tu casa nueva_

 _Kenichi: -se arrodilla y le acaricia el cabello- Claro que si, y tú pórtate bien con tu hermano, le hará falta compañía ahora que estaré lejos_

 _Kanako: Pues si, Nii-chan no tiene muchos amigos, sólo a ti_

 _Souichi: Kanako, no andes diciendo cosas innecesarias_

 _Kenichi: -se levanta y toma sus cosas- Ya debo irme, espero que nos veamos pronto Souichi_

 _Souichi: Lo mismo digo, más vale que vuelvas siendo un buen abogado_

 _Tras despedirse de sus padres también, sobre todo de su madre, a quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, Kenichi tomó su avión y partió a su nuevo destino. Souichi estaba feliz por su amigo, a pesar de que no lo demostrara demasiado, después de todo se conocían desde niños y habían crecido juntos desde entonces. Por eso ver aquel avión partir le dejaba una extraña sensación en el pecho, pero trataba de no decaerse demasiado, después de todo seguirían en contacto, ya que ambos prometieron escribirse regularmente, para que ambos vieran cómo le iba al otro en sus estudios._

 _Souichi miraba el avión partir y luego perderse en el cielo, quedando fuera de vista, le esperaba un viaje muy largo a Kenichi, pero estaba seguro de que llegaría bien. De cualquier modo, lo que preocupó al joven de cabellos claros no era eso, sino la mirada en la cara de Yuriko, la madre de Kenichi. Souichi la miró, y dedujo que estaba triste de ver a su hijo partir, por ello quiso decirle algo, pero no estaba seguro qué. Vio luego que su esposo la consoló, así que supuso que eso sería suficiente. De todos modos, un presentimiento extraño invadía su mente en ese momento, no estaba seguro porqué, pero sentía como si algo malo fuera a pasar, quizá no en ese momento ni en un futuro muy cercano, pero quizá en algún momento ocurriría. Trató de no pensar en eso y volvió a casa con su familia, después de todo debía preocuparse por el examen de admisión a la universidad de Nagoya, pasarlo y poder empezar sus estudios en ciencias. Decidió concentrar su mente en eso para poder tener algo que contarle a Kenichi la próxima vez que hablara con él._

 _Aquel día de primavera sería uno que Souichi no olvidaría nunca, y mientras volvía a su casa, respiraba el cálido aire que había en el ambiente para poder calmar un poco su ansiedad respecto a sus estudios, cosa que lo calmó rápidamente._

 _El aire era muy cálido de hecho, y muy agradable... conforme avanzaban las horas, el clima se iba tornando más y más tibio, hasta volverse muy caluroso... muy, muy caluroso en realidad... quizá demasiado para el gusto de Souichi, pero cada vez la temperatura subía más y más..._

 _¿Por qué rayos hacía tanto calor?_

Souichi estaba en su cama, ya había amanecido y la alarma estaba a sólo unos minutos de sonar. Era domingo, pero de todos modos odiaba levantarse muy tarde y necesitaba aprovechar el tiempo para avanzar en sus experimentos de esa semana. De cualquier modo, realmente en ese momento no podía concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, ya que el calor casi sofocante a su alrededor ya estaba por asfixiarlo. No sólo eso, sino que sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo fuertemente apretado por alguien, cosa que le daba más y más calor a cada segundo. Finalmente y tras abrir los ojos se pudo dar cuenta que no era su imaginación ni parte de su sueño, definitivamente era real.

Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver en frente de él el rostro sonriente y tranquilo de Morinaga Tetsuhiro, su compañero de laboratorio y amigo de hacía algunos años. Todavía dormía y parecía feliz al momento de tener entre sus brazos a su senpai, incluso a pesar de que no hacía tanto frío como para dormir abrazados, menos para tener encima todas esas frazadas, y además de todo, ambos estaban completamente vestidos. Eso era bueno a opinión del mayor de ambos, pero de todos modos ya no aguantaba el calor y se lo hizo saber al otro.

El grito que soltó Tetsuhiro al ser despertado de un golpe se pudo escuchar por todo el vecindario, y lo tomó tan desprevenido que acabó por caerse de la cama, llevándose consigo las sábanas y las mantas que los cubrían a ambos.

Tetsuhiro (adolorido): ¡Senpai! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

Souichi (sonrojado y molesto): ¡Cierra la boca! ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi cama? ¡Sabes que no me gusta que te cueles a mi habitación mientras duermo!

Tetsuhiro: -vuelve a la cama- Sólo... sólo vine a verte anoche para ver si necesitabas algo, y cuando te vi dormir tan tranquilo me pareció que te veías tan lindo que quise abrazarte, luego supongo que me dormí

Souichi: -se rasca la cabeza- Tsk... no tienes remedio, aún después de tanto tiempo sigues siendo el mismo idiota que conocí hace cinco años

Tetsuhiro: -se le acerca- Que cruel eres senpai, sólo quería estar contigo, te prometo que no pasó nada más

Souichi: Más te vale, de haber pasado, te habría matado

Tetsuhiro: -sonríe- Me alegra que ya sea domingo, así podré pasar el día con senpai, ¿qué te parece?

Souichi: Ya quisieras, tengo mucho que hacer, no tengo tiempo para descansar

Tetsuhiro: -se le acerca más- ¿Puedo darte al menos un beso de buenos días? Así quizá empiece mejor la mañana

Souichi: -se sonroja aún más- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? No, definitivamente no

Tetsuhiro: -le toma la cara- Anda senpai, sólo un beso

Sin darle tiempo de volverle a decir nada más, Tetsuhiro finalmente posó sus labios sobre los de Souichi, dándole un profundo beso. El mayor al principio quiso resistirse empujando al otro lejos de él, pero como siempre no encontraba fuerza suficiente para poder hacerlo, así que terminó cediendo y tomando a Tetsuhiro del brazo, mientras dejaba que lo besara aún más profundamente. Su cuerpo de pronto se empezó a poner aún más caliente, cosa que no creía posible, y perdía más fuerza a cada segundo, como si el menor se la arrebatara en ese simple beso. Sintió luego que sus labios soltaban los suyos, para darle besos en la cara, bajando luego hasta su cuello, cosa que le dio escalofríos y lo hizo sujetarlo con más fuerza. Souichi entonces empezó a jadear, y hasta a... excitarse un poco, cosa que le daba una vergüenza enorme, así que trató de detener a Tetsuhiro como fuera, pero por alguna razón no le salían palabras de la boca, sólo más jadeos.

En un cierto momento, los dos acabaron nuevamente sobre la cama, posiblemente cuando Souichi no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en la posición que estaba antes. Tetsuhiro ya había abierto la camisa de su pijama, y le estaba dando besos por todo su pecho, llegando hasta sus pezones. Pellizcó uno con sus dedos, mientras que masajeaba el otro con su lengua, ya que sabía que eso volvía loco al mayor, el cual ahora se retorcía de placer debajo de él, gimiendo y jadeando como si le faltara el aire y completamente rojo.

Tetsuhiro: -lo mira a los ojos- Senpai... sé que es temprano, pero ¿hoy estaría bien?

Souichi abrió todavía más los ojos cuando escuchó eso. No supo cómo, pero logró encontrar fuerzas para poder empujar a Tetsuhiro y volver a sentarse como estaba antes. Muerto de la vergüenza y dándole la espalda, aprovechó de volver a abotonar su camisa, y con suerte, esconder lo excitado que estaba luego de todo lo que había pasado.

Souichi: ¡I-idiota! ¡No pienses en esas cosas a esta hora! Además, me dijiste que sólo era un beso

Tetsuhiro: -lo abraza por detrás- Perdóname, no pude evitarlo, es que hace tanto que no te hago el amor que creo que estoy un poco ansioso

Souichi: L-lo hicimos hace tres días... ¿ya lo olvidaste o qué?

Tetsuhiro (hablándole al oido): -sonríe- Podemos hacerlo de nuevo esta noche entonces

Souichi (molesto): -lo empuja- ¡Ya basta! Acabo de despertar y lo primero con lo que me topo es con tus tonterías de homosexual, en serio te pones en celo cuando sea

Tetsuhiro: Pero senpai, yo solo...

Souichi: ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que tu hermano y te casas de una vez? Quizá eso te ayude un poco

Tetsuhiro: Senpai...

Souichi trató de calmarse y se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo quizá había sido demasiado. Lo que más temía era ver a a su kohai con esa expresión de tristeza en la cara que tanto detestaba... pero increíblemente eso no pasó, en vez de poner una cara de tristeza, o peor, una falsa sonrisa, Tetsuhiro parecía estar pensando en lo que su senpai acababa de decirle. Lo meditó unos momentos, y luego miró a Souichi a la cara.

Tetsuhiro: ¿Que me case? ¿Eso te haría feliz senpai?

Souichi (incómodo): E-eso fue lo que te dije

Tetsuhiro: -sonríe- En ese caso senpai... -le toma las manos- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Eso último Tetsuhiro lo dijo con una cara de alegría tan grande que Souichi se sonrojó todavía más, mientras intentaba digerir lo que había oido. Obviamente no era algo que no esperaba que su kohai le pidiera, de hecho desde hacía tiempo que se preguntaba si algún día ocurriría algo como eso, y ahora que estaba pasando, realmente el pelilargo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Miró al menor, aún más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba, tratando de articular sus palabras de alguna forma.

Souichi: N-no... no era eso a lo que me refería

Tetsuhiro (sin soltarlo): -se le acerca- Pero senpai, me dijiste que si me casaba serías feliz, y quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero que pasemos juntos toda nuestra vida, ¿me dejarías?

Souichi: Y-yo... yo...

El pobre no sabía ni qué decir, y Tetsuhiro no se quedaría satisfecho hasta escuchar una respuesta. Lo pensó como loco hasta que le dolió la cabeza, pero finalmente encontró algo que decirle, aunque no fuera algo del todo claro.

Souichi (sin mirarlo): Lo... voy a pensar

Tetsuhiro: ¿Eh?

Souichi: ¿No me oiste? Te dije que lo pensaré

Tetsuhiro: Pero senpai...

Souichi: -lo mira a los ojos- Si no, te diré que no ahora mismo

Tetsuhiro: -lo piensa un momento- Está bien, te daré tiempo para que lo consideres, pero... ¿prometes darme una respuesta?

Souichi: Si... pero no me presiones, quiero estar seguro

Tetsuhiro: -sonríe- De acuerdo -lo besa de nuevo-

Pese a no haber obtenido un si, Tetsuhiro tenía esperanza en obtenerlo pronto. La sola idea de poder casarse con su senpai y de que éste fuera suyo para toda la vida lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Trataba de no ilusionarse demasiado hasta obtener una respuesta, pero no podía evitarlo, y eso lo tuvo sonriendo como tonto por el resto de esa mañana.

Cerca de una hora después, ambos ya se habían levantado. Souichi acababa de salir de haberse dado una ducha mientras Tetsuhiro hacía el desayuno para los dos.

Tetsuhiro (sonriendo): Senpai, ¿cuantas tostadas quieres?

Souichi: -se sienta- Solo dos, por alguna razón no tengo mucha hambre -se estira-

El desayuno transcurrió en calma. Souichi aún seguía muy avergonzado luego de la propuesta de Tetsuhiro, y ni si quiera tenía ganas de verlo a la cara por el momento, así que bebía su café mirando hacia otro lado, evitando a su kohai lo más posible. Agradecía que ese día pudieran quedarse en casa, si eso hubiera pasado un día en que debieran haber ido al laboratorio, quizá no hubiera sido capaz ni de trabajar tranquilamente.

Mientras las cosas continuaban marchando con tranquilidad, el silencio de pronto fue roto por un repentino golpe a la puerta de entrada del departamento. Los dos se miraron, ya que no sabían quién podría ser a esa hora de la mañana. Souichi pensaba levantarse, pero Tetsuhiro lo detuvo y fue él en su lugar, posiblemente no era nada importante.

Mirando a través de la mirilla de la puerta, el chico pudo ver a alguien del otro lado, pero no sabía quién era. Le abrió para preguntarle qué era lo que quería, pero no bien lo hizo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que aquel sujeto estaba encima de él, pero no atacándolo, sino que increíblemente lo estaba abrazando, cosa muy extraña siendo que ni siquiera lo conocía.

Chico: ¡Souichi-kun! ¡Me da tanto gusto verte!

Tetsuhiro: ¡Espera, espera! ¡Me estás confundiendo! ¡Aaahh!

Chico: -lo suelta y lo mira- ¿Eh? Ah, que tonto soy. Disculpa, estaba buscando la casa de un viejo amigo y pensé que eras tú... es decir que eras él

Tetsuhiro: Pues temo que te equivocaste de dirección. Si no te importa, estamos desayunando así qué...

Alertado por el alborto, Souichi finalmente se levantó y se asomó desde la cocina, todavía mordiendo su tostada y con curiosidad sobre quién estaría molestando a esa hora de la mañana. No tuvo que decir nada, no bien aquel joven lo vio corrió a saludarlo y a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Chico: ¡Souichi-kun! Por fin nos volvemos a ver

Souichi: ¡¿Eh?! P-pero... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Chico: Vine a verte, me costó saber dónde vivías, pero por fin pude encontrar tu departamento. Estoy tan contento de que nos reencontremos

Tetsuhiro: -va con ellos- Senpai, ¿quién es este tipo?

Soltándose del abrazo de su amigo, Souichi se compuso un poco luego de la sorpresa que se llevó y quiso presentarlo con su kohai como era debido.

Souichi: Morinaga, él es Yoshiyama Kenichi, un viejo amigo de mi infancia

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

Kenichi, el chico que acababa de entrar al departamento que Souichi y Tetsuhiro compartían, resultó ser una persona bastante jovial, extrovertida y amistosa... quizá demasiado para el gusto del menor de los dos, cosa que hacía que se preguntara cómo era posible que él y el cascarrabias de su senpai pudieran haberse hecho amigos en primer lugar.

En cuanto a su apariencia, cualquier chica podría considerar que era muy atractivo y encantador. Su cabello era, a diferencia de cuando era niño, de un color marrón oscuro, cuyo tono había ido cambiando con los años, además de un poco ondulado, el cual le llegaba hasta algo más abajo de las orejas. Sus ojos eran de un exótico azul oscuro, cosa que los hacía muy atrayentes y algo misteriosos, pero esa aura de misterio desaparecía cuando uno lo veía sonreír, cosa que hacía que uno se sintiera en confianza con él de inmediato. Este último rasgo, a diferencia de muchos otros, no había cambiado en lo más mínimo a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

Pasados unos veinte minutos desde que Kenichi llegara y los ánimos se calmaran luego de haber llegado casi de golpe, éste se encontraba en la sala de estar, sentado en el sofá justo al lado de Souichi, mientras Tetsuhiro lavaba los platos del desayuno. Pese a que el chico no le había provocado una buena impresión, había sido lo más amable que pudo y lo invitó a comer con ellos, pero él rechazó la oferta. De todos modos, aceptó beber una taza de té con ellos, para así poder aprovechar de hablar con su viejo amigo de la infancia después de siete años sin verse.

Kenichi: Dime Souichi-kun, ¿cómo ha estado todo por aquí desde que nos vimos por última vez? Imagino que tus hermanos han crecido mucho

Souichi: -se acomoda más en el sofá- A decir verdad, Kanako va a comenzar la preparatoria el próximo año, va a cumplir quince años pronto después de todo, pero a pesar de su edad es una niña muy madura

Kenichi: -sonríe más- ¿Y cómo está Tomoe? Cuando me fui a estudiar al extranjero era apenas un chico, imagino que ahora debe ser todo un hombre. Dime, ¿tiene novia o algo parecido?

Souichi (incómodo): Eh... pues podría decirse que si. Aunque en realidad...

Tetsuhiro: -se sienta junto a Kenichi- Tomoe se casó hace unos meses

Kenichi: ¡¿Ah?! ¿Es cierto Souichi-kun? -le toma ambas manos- Me alegro mucho por él. ¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Es linda? ¿Ya planean tener hijos? Cuéntamelo todo

Tetsuhiro: Bueno, para empezar se llama Kurokawa Mitsu...

Souichi (tratando de actuar normal): Kurokawa Mitsuki... Tomoe la conoció en la universidad cuando empezó su primer año y se enamoraron de inmediato -se acomoda los lentes-. Es amiga de... un conocido mío... de hecho él los presentó. Es una chica muy amable y muy buena esposa

Kenichi (con los ojos brillantes): ¡Maravilloso! Siempre supe que Tomoe-kun algún día podría superar el haber perdido a su madre y se volvería un hombre de bien. Me encantaría ir a verlo y decirle en persona lo contento que estoy porque sea feliz al lado de una buena mujer

Souichi: Temo que él y Kuro... es decir Mitsu-chan ahora viven en el extranjero, en los Estados Unidos. Se fueron a San Francisco tiempo antes de casarse e hicieron la ceremonia allá

Kenichi: Es una lástima, de haber sabido que él estaba en el mismo país que yo los habría ido a felicitar por su matrimonio

Souichi (más tranquilo): -cruza los brazos- Por cierto, Tomoe me dijo que cuando llegó a América quiso ir a verte durante la época de vacaciones, pero no logró dar con tu nueva dirección. Hizo todo el viaje desde California hasta Massachusetts solo para sorprenderte

Kenichi: Ah... es que demolieron el edificio donde vivía y tuve problemas para encontrar un lugar nuevo para rentar, así que finalmente debí quedarme en los dormitorios de la universidad

Souichi: Hablando de tus estudios, lo último que supe por tus cartas era que te estaba yendo muy bien en tu penúltimo año y que te querías inscribir en el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela, pero luego de eso no volviste a escribirme

Kenichi: Si, lamento eso, las presiones que tenía entonces y hasta poco antes de graduarme eran muchas, sin mencionar que una vez habiendo terminado la carrera quise buscar trabajo de inmediato, así que no encontraba tiempo para escribirte de nuevo. Quería hacerlo, pero siempre lo postergaba. Luego, decidí que tras tres años de haber conseguido mi título y haber trabajado en varios bufetes de abogados en cinco diferentes estados ya era momento de volver a Japón y a mi ciudad natal. No fue nada fácil dar con tu nueva dirección, me tomó dos días encontrar tu departamento luego que me dijeron que tu casa debió ser demolida, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Souichi (serio): Mi vieja casa acabó destruida en un incendio, fue algo terrible, pero peor que eso, fue el hecho de que mi familia ya no tenía un lugar donde reunirse. Con Tomoe en el extranjero, Kanako en casa de Matsuda-san y optando por una escuela con dormitorios y el viejo todo el tiempo de viaje en quién sabe dónde, cada quien tomó un camino diferente

Kenichi: -hace una pausa- Es triste escuchar eso, todos eran muy unidos antes

Tetsuhiro: De hecho senpai sigue en contacto con Tomoe y Kanako-chan, él siempre los llama por teléfono y de vez en cuando vamos a casa de Matsuda-san para ver cómo está ella. De todos modos, como senpai necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, decidimos vivir juntos, así que yo renté este lugar para los dos

Kenichi: -lo mira- Ah si, ahora que lo recuerdo, Souichi-kun me hablaba en algunas viejas cartas que no pude responder sobre un cierto kohai que tenía en su escuela. Me contaba de todos los experimentos que hacían, en especial desde que decidió conseguir su maestría

Tetsuhiro: -sonríe- ¿De verdad? ¿Senpai te habló de mí?

Souichi (mirando a otro lado): No te emociones demasiado, sólo le hablé sobre nuestro trabajo en la universidad, nada más

Kenichi: De hecho, no estoy del todo seguro de si hablaba sobre ti u otro kohai. Me decía que eras torpe, descuidado, algo desorganizado...

Tetsuhiro (muy sorprendido): ¡¿Eh?! ¿Senpai te dijo todo eso?

Kenichi: Ah, entonces si eras tú, menos mal, temía haberme equivocado de persona

Tetsuhiro (sonrojado): -se lleva una mano a la frente- Senpai, que malo eres, yo siempre me esfuerzo para poder ayudarte lo mejor que puedo

Kenichi (avergonzado): No te enojes con Souichi-kun, no debí haber tocado ese tema. De cualquier modo, ahora que sé algo sobre ti Tetsu-kun, ¿ustedes dos se hicieron amigos en la universidad? Porque hasta donde sé veo que son muy unidos

Tetsuhiro: -se sonroja levemente- Bueno... a decir verdad... senpai y yo...

Souichi (sonrojado también): -se pone serio- Podría decirse que somos amigos, Morinaga y yo pasamos casi todo el día juntos en el laboratorio desde hace cinco años después de todo, pero cuando trabajamos él sabe que soy su superior, así que me aseguro de guiarlo lo mejor posible antes de que se gradúe

Kenichi: Bueno, como es fin de semana, imagino que están libres hoy, y la verdad me apetece ir a ver cómo ha cambiado la ciudad en estos años, así que más tarde podríamos salir los tres. Quiero ver si el viejo bar que frecuentábamos durante la preparatoria sigue abierto

Souichi: Nunca entendí qué te atraía de ese antro de mala muerte, los tragos eran muy malos y el gerente era un grandulón insoportable, sólo te acompañaba porque prácticamente me arrastrabas contigo

Kenichi: -se le acerca- Anda Souichi-kun, no me dirás que las meseras no eran bellísimas, en especial Sayumi-chan, en mi vida había visto unas piernas más largas que las suyas, pero creo que de todas, Yuriko tenía los mejores pechos, y ese escote que usaba era bastante generoso

Souichi: -lo empuja- No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre. Además, ninguna de esas chicas me llamaba la atención

Kenichi: Pues quién sabe, quizá si vamos ahora, finalmente cambies de opinión y le des una oportunidad a alguna de esas bellezas. De hecho creo que a una de ellas le gustabas, sería un gran partido, o al menos podrían divertirse por una noche

Tetsuhiro: Creéme, a senpai jamás le ha interesado eso de tener citas, nunca ha estado con ninguna chica

Kenichi (sorprendido): ¿Qué? -lo mira- ¿Quiere decir que eres... ya sabes... _virgen_?

Souichi (más rojo que nunca): ¡Morinaga! ¡No andes hablando más de la cuenta!

Tetsuhiro (nervioso): P-pero senpai... sólo dije que nunca...

Kenichi: -trata de calmarlo- Anda Souichi-kun, no te pongas así. Ser virgen a tu edad no es tan malo, en mi escuela uno de nuestros profesores una vez nos confió que él siguió siéndolo hasta que cumplió los treinta y conoció a la que ahora es su esposa. Tuvieron tres hijos y parecen un matrimonio feliz, así que tú aún estás a tiempo, sólo necesitas conocer a la chica correcta

Souichi (más tranquilo): -se cruza de brazos- Supongo. De cualquier modo, no quiero hablar del tema. En cuanto a lo de acompañarte a ver la ciudad, tengo mucho que hacer hoy, así que creo que deberás ir con Morinaga. Él es de Fukuoka, pero conoce Nagoya creo que hasta mejor que yo, así que podrá guiarte

Kenichi (muy contento): -junta sus manos- Grandioso, nos dará tiempo de conocernos un poco. Así Tetsu-kun podrá ponerme al tanto de muchas cosas mientras tomamos unos tragos

Tetsuhiro: -se ríe- Pues te advierto que a veces suelo beber demasiado y hablar más de la cuenta

Souichi: -se sobresalta- O-olvídenlo... creo que después de todo si iré, supongo que por ahora el trabajo puede esperar

Kenichi: Bueno, en ese caso creo que iré a refrescarme un poco antes de que nos vayamos -se levanta-, ¿dónde está el baño?

Tetsuhiro: -apunta al fondo- Segunda puerta a la izquierda

Luego de dar las gracias, Kenichi entró al pequeño cuarto y dejó a Tetsuhiro y a Souichi solos de nuevo. El de cabello largo aprovechó de relajarse un poco y de suspirar, ya que se había puesto bastante tenso con la conversación, más aún estando su kohai con ellos. La visita de su viejo amigo lo había tomado por sorpresa, tanto, que apenas supo cómo responder a todas sus preguntas, pero desde que él se fue y todos aquellos cambios comenzaron a pasar en su vida, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría enterándose de todo, no en vano habían sido casi inseparables durante todos esos años.

Tetsuhiro: Senpai...

Parecieron horas las que ambos pasaron en silencio. Tetsuhiro aún sentía curiosidad por varias de las cosas que ambos habían estado discutiendo, y quería que Souichi le explicara algunas de ellas. El pelilargo de todos modos no necesitó que el menor le dijera nada, con solo mirar su cara sabía qué quería preguntarle. Suspiró y finalmente habló.

Souichi: -se acomoda- Imagino que quieres saber porqué le mentí así a Kenichi

Tetsuhiro: -hace lo mismo y lo mira de reojo- ¿Te avergüenza el hecho de que tu hermano se haya casado con otro hombre o el que vivamos juntos?

Souichi: No es eso, la verdad es que mentí porque no quiero que Kenichi piense mal de Tomoe o que lo odie, me dolería mucho que eso pasara, sin mencionar que también podría odiarte a ti

Tetsuhiro: ¿Pero por qué? Aún no lo entiendo senpai

Souichi: Cuando teníamos alrededor de trece años y estábamos saliendo de la escuela, decidimos ir a su casa a hacer la tarea y a jugar un rato también. Teníamos algo de prisa, así que preferimos irnos por un camino diferente al usual. Caminamos por alrededor de quince minutos por un callejón algo estrecho y oscuro, sin llegar nunca a la calle más cercana. Quise que regresáramos por donde vinimos y tomar el autobús, porque consideré que sería más seguro que eso, después de todo estaba atardeciendo y pronto sería de noche. Kenichi me hizo caso y me siguió, pero... de la nada... un sujeto, creo que del doble de nuestra edad, apareció y le saltó encima. Yo me salvé, pero él terminó con el tipo casi dejándolo sin aire por su peso. Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas reaccioné, pero escuchaba cómo Kenichi pedía ayuda a gritos, así que quise correr y buscar a alguien, a la policía, o a quien fuera, antes de que ese gorila le hiciera daño o lo matara

Tetsuhiro: ¿Y qué pasó luego?

Souichi: -suspira- Finalmente regresé con un oficial, que apuntó con su arma al maldito ese y lo puso contra la pared, esposándolo y dejándolo completamente inmóvil. Yo ayudé a Kenichi a levantarse, mientras veía cómo ese malnacido se iba caminando con toda calma junto al policía mientras aún tenía los pantalones abajo

Tetsuhiro (pálido): ¿Qué? Por favor senpai, no me digas que Kenichi fue...

Souichi: -se tapa la cara con una mano- Si. Abusó de él varias veces en los míseros cinco minutos que yo estuve ausente -toma aire-. Luego... supimos que quien lo atacó era un pederasta muy buscado en la ciudad, que había atacado a más de veinte niños incluso más jóvenes de lo que éramos nosotros en ese entonces. Según las noticias, era un homosexual que había terminado una relación de varios años con un adolescente de diecisiete años que finalmente lo dejó por una chica, eso lo afectó al punto de querer desquitarse con todos los jovencitos que encontrara, sobre todo con aquellos que tenían la misma edad que tenía aquel chico cuando empezaron a salir

Tetsuhiro: Ya entiendo, quiere decir que Kenichi es homofóbico... -baja un poco la voz- Algo así como tú

Souichi: -sonríe de medio lado- Ojalá. No, la verdad es que él es muchísimo peor que yo. A mí casi me violó aquel profesor hace un par de años, pero no lo logró, y yo ya era un adulto, así que no es lo mismo, Kenichi era solo un niño, y el sujeto era enorme. Luego del ataque, acabó en el hospital por serias heridas internas, además de varios moretones, sin mencionar un intento de asfixia para hacer que no siguiera gritando. Logró recuperarse, pero el trauma fue enorme. Desde entonces, él nunca más volvió a confiar en ningún hombre que fuera homosexual, incluso si era una buena persona, Kenichi no veía eso, solo podía recordar al enfermo que abusó de él. Tuvo muchos problemas, incluso llegó a pelear en plena calle con un sujeto que era homo sólo porque éste le había hecho un cumplido por sus ojos. Lo dejó seriamente lastimado y sus padres debieron pagar la fianza en la cárcel, sin mencionar que ofrecieron pagar también las cuentas del hospital del tipo con tal de que no los demandara

Tetsuhiro: ¿Nunca fue a terapia por eso? Es obvio que la violación lo dejó muy mal psicológicamente

Souichi: Se lo dije a sus padres, pero ellos no quisieron hablar del tema, me regañaron por meterme en lo que no me importaba y me sacaron de su casa. Me pareció extraño, su madre siempre fue muy sobreprotectora con él, y que de pronto no se preocupara por su hijo fue raro

Tetsuhiro: -se le acerca un poco- Pero ahora está con nosotros, y tú eres su amigo, si necesita ayuda con algo, le haremos ver que no está solo y que no tiene que volver a tener miedo. Quizá poco a poco vaya entendiendo que no todos los homosexuales son malas personas

Souichi: -lo mira fijo- Vivir con un trauma como ese por más de diez años no se supera así de la nada, ¿cómo se supone que lo ayudemos? -se levanta y le da la espalda-

Tetsuhiro: -lo mira un segundo y lo sigue- Senpai, ¿recuerdas que luego de confesarte que era homosexual y que te amaba, aún así continuaste confiando en mi? A pesar de ser homofóbico, no quisiste que me fuera de tu lado

Souichi: ¿Y eso qué? Mi caso es diferente. Además, si confiaba en ti fue porque me salvaste de ese profesor que casi abusa de mi y porque eras un buen asistente

Tetsuhiro: -lo abraza por la cintura- ¿Seguro que eso es todo?

Souichi (nervioso): -se sonroja- S-si... eso es todo. No te hagas ilusiones, si no siempre rechazo todo lo que hacemos es porque eres especial, no por otra cosa

Tetsuhiro estaba por responderle algo a su senpai, mientras quiso abrazarlo más fuerte, pero en ese momento escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse y vieron que Kenichi se acercaba a ambos. Por suerte alcanzaron a separarse y tratar de aparentar que nada pasaba antes que el chico sospechara algo, cosa que finalmente no pasó, para alivio del pelilargo.

El resto de la mañana pasó con normalidad. Los tres caminaron por la ciudad de Nagoya tranquilamente, pero Tetsuhiro prefirió quedarse un poco más atrás y dejar que Souichi y Kenichi pudieran ponerse al día y charlar de todo lo que había pasado en esos años que estuvieron separados, que era bastante por cierto, así que ninguno de los dos supo por dónde empezar. El menor de los tres a decir verdad estaba un poco aburrido de la actitud del joven de cabello castaño, incluso a pesar que llevaba apenas unas horas de conocerlo, pero ya podía fijarse en que su actitud era bastante parecida a la de Isogai, con esa sonrisa pegada en su cara, su modo de hablar tan seguro y confiado y ese paso elegante. De solo verlo tan apegado a su senpai no podía evitar sentir una ligera sensación de celos, la que trataba de no hacer notar.

Kenichi: Estoy sediento, ¿habrá algún bar abierto a esta hora?

Souichi: Es muy temprano para eso, aunque podríamos buscar un lugar donde almorzar, muero de hambre

Tetsuhiro: -se les acerca- Me parece que en esta calle hay una cafetería donde cocinan muy bien, podríamos ir allí

Kenichi: Suena bien, extraño la comida japonesa, los americanos comen muy bien, pero no es igual que aquí

Los tres caminaron por el lugar que Tetsuhiro había dicho, ya que él había visitado aquel lugar hacía no mucho tiempo y desde entonces que quería regresar. El problema, era que había olvidado que el sitio que buscaba estaba muy cerca del _Gay bar Adamsite,_ donde él usualmente iba a beber y a hablar con su amigo Hiroto. Se puso nervioso de solo pensar que Kenichi lo viera y se sintiera incómodo, o peor, que pretendiera empezar alguna pelea con uno de los clientes y terminara en la cárcel de nuevo. Decidió acercarse a él y a su senpai otra vez y tratar de hacer que caminaran más rápido, haciendo todo lo posible por no meter al chico en problemas.

Cuando ya se estaban alejando de la entrada del bar, Tetsuhiro volvió a respirar tranquilo. Sentía que había evitado un problema gigante.

Souichi: -se detiene- Esperen, se me desató una agujeta

Mientras Souichi volvía a atar su zapato, por la puerta del bar, un joven de cabello y ojos color chocolate despedía al repartidor que acababa de ir a dejarle varias botellas de tragos y otras cosas que necesitaría para vender. Cuando pretendía volver a entrar, no pudo evitar ver a un cierto chico de cabello azulado a no mucho más de tres metros de él, acompañado por su senpai y otro chico que no sabía quién era. Quiso acercárseles para saludarlos, pero en lugar de ir con su amigo, fue con la última persona que alguien como él debería molestar.

Hiroto (sonriendo): -le toca el hombro a Kenichi- Hola encanto, no tenía idea que Angel-kun tuviera un amigo tan bien parecido

No bien Kenichi lo miró a la cara, tanto Souichi como Tetsuhiro se pusieron pálidos. Algo muy malo se avecinaba.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! :D Luego de casi 5 meses de ausencia, finalmente he podido traerles el tercer capitulo de mi primer fic largo de Koisuru Boukun, el cual espero que sea de su agrado ;) Sin mas por ahora, aviso que hare lo posible por traerles el proximo en menos tiempo, pero por el momento, ojala disfruten esto, nos vemos :D**

* * *

Pasado ya el atardecer, la noche se dejó caer sobre la ciudad. Tetsuhiro había decidido salir por un trago al bar de su amigo Hiroto, a quien había visto hacía algunas horas y con quien quería aprovechar de desahogar sus ansias.

Acabado el tercer vaso, el cual el chico había bebido de un solo sorbo, éste suspiró fuertemente, dejando salir su aliento con olor a alcohol, sintiéndose un poco más relajado al fin. Su amigo en tanto, simplemente lo escuchaba como ya era su costumbre desde hacía un largo tiempo, aunque no reservándose ningún comentario.

Hiroto: Y bien Ángel-kun, ¿por fin me hablarás de ese chico tan guapo que conociste hoy?

Tetsuhiro: -descansa su cabeza en la barra- Como dijiste, apenas lo conocí hoy, así que no tengo mucho que decir, excepto que él y senpai son muy buenos amigos desde hace años

Hiroto: Que extraño, ¿nunca antes te había hablado de él?

Tetsuhiro: No, pero ya sabes como es senpai, siempre se reserva todo y a pesar de que nos conocemos hace cinco años todavía me queda mucho que saber de él

Hiroto: El chico debe ser un verdadero ángel si ha podido mantener una amistad con tu tiránico senpai por tanto tiempo, empezaré a llamarlo Ángel-chan desde ahora, para que no haya confusiones, ¿qué dices?

Tetsuhiro: Lo peor de todo es que el sujeto es tan sonriente y siempre está de buen humor hasta donde puedo ver, me entristece pensar que senpai siempre es tan frío conmigo mientras que con Kenichi parece ser más abierto, supongo que debe ser porque los dos son homofóbicos

Hiroto: -suspira- Primero tu familia, luego el hombre de quien te enamoras y ahora su amigo de infancia, eres un imán de homofóbicos angelito-kun

Al escuchar eso, Tetsuhiro no pudo evitar empezar a llorar a mares y de forma dramática mientras escondía su cara entre sus brazos cruzados, en tanto que su amigo trató de disculparse como loco con tal de que se detuviera, cosa que siguió así por interminables minutos hasta que por fin el joven de cabellos azulados pareció calmarse y volver a hablar con normalidad.

Acabado ahora el cuarto vaso, Tetsuhiro comenzaba a sonrojarse, por lo que Hiroto decidió que lo mejor fuera que ya no bebiera más, o de lo contrario acabaría demasiado ebrio como para caminar a casa. Le llevó por mientras un vaso de jugo para que se refrescara, en tanto que aprovechaba por aclarar algo que aún lo estaba inquietando.

Hiroto: Pero hay algo que aún no comprendo, si Ángel-chan es homofóbico como dices, ¿por qué se comportó así conmigo cuando lo saludé?

Realmente Tetsuhiro no tenía explicación para eso, incluso cuando se remontaba a aquel mediodía en que Kenichi y Hiroto se vieron por primera vez.

 _Hiroto (sonriendo): -le toca el hombro a Kenichi- Hola encanto, no tenía idea que Ángel-kun tuviera un amigo tan bien parecido_

 _Kenichi (sonriendo también): -se voltea- Pues gracias, mi nombre es Kenichi_

 _En ese momento, Tetsuhiro miró a Souichi, pero el de cabellos largos estaba tan sorprendido como su kohai, al parecer algunas cosas habían cambiado en esos años en los cuales no se habían visto._

 _Hiroto: Me llamo Hiroto, trabajo en el bar que está en esta esquina. Disculpa mi pregunta, pero me parece no haberte visto antes, ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad?_

 _Kenichi: No realmente, solía vivir aquí hasta que terminé la preparatoria, pero desde entonces estuve en Estados Unidos, de hecho acabo de volver_

 _Hiroto: Es grandioso, hace un tiempo tengo pensado abrir otro bar en América, desde que se legalizó el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo allá sería un gran sitio para que las parejas celebraran sus despedidas de soltero_

 _Kenichi (incómodo): Ah... si. En el estado en el cual estuve se legalizó hace varios años, fue una noticia muy importante y todo eso_

 _Hiroto: Siempre le he dicho a angelito-kun que podría ir a vivir allí en caso de que..._

 _Tetsuhiro (muy nervioso): -se le acerca- Hi-Hiroto, no quiero ser grosero, pero Kenichi aún no ha conocido el nuevo centro comercial que abrieron el mes pasado y senpai y yo queríamos enseñárselo, ¿te importa si hablamos después? -se ríe un poco-_

 _Hiroto (extrañado): Seguro... ven a mi bar esta noche si no estás muy ocupado_

 _Tetsuhiro: Lo haré, no te preocupes_

 _Los tres entonces se despidieron y continuaron su camino como lo tenían planeado. Tetsuhiro superó un poco su nerviosismo a la vez que vio cómo Souichi suspiraba aliviado, al parecer de que aquel encuentro no hubiera terminado en otra horrible pelea, ya que con ese simple saludo Kenichi podría haberse dado cuenta de que Hiroto era gay y todo hubiera acabado muy mal. El más joven por otro lado estaba tranquilo tras haber impedido que su amigo hablara más de la cuenta, no porque no quisiera que Kenichi se llevara una mala impresión de él, sino para evitar que odiara a Souichi por estar viviendo con él._

 _El resto del día marchó sin problemas, y llegada la tarde, Tetsuhiro decidió ir a ver a Hiroto al bar para aclarar todo lo que ocurrió, mientras que Kenichi y su senpai se quedaron en el departamento para tratar de ponerse al día sobre todo lo que había pasado en esos años en los que no tuvieron contacto._

Cuando ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche, Tetsuhiro pagó la cuenta y se despidió de Hiroto luego de agradecerle por las bebidas. El joven vio cómo su amigo se iba un poco cabizbajo hasta su departamento, sin duda pensando que si estar enamorado de un tirano homofóbico no era fácil, mucho menos lo sería intentar convivir con dos bajo el mismo techo, pero le aseguró que si necesitaba a alguien que le diera aliento mientras durara la visita de Kenichi, él estaría ahí para animarlo.

Tetsuhiro llegó a casa luego de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería en ese momento era meterse a la cama, pero justo antes de poner la llave en la cerradura para abrirla, pudo escuchar risas que venían desde el interior del departamento. Una de ellas obviamente era del joven de ojos azules que recién volvía a Japón, mientras que la otra, mucho más tenue, parecía ser de Souichi, aunque el chico realmente no podía creerlo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó reir a su senpai?

Se apresuró a entrar, y al hacerlo, vio a ambos jóvenes sentados en la sala de estar, disfrutando de su compañía mientras bebían, comían y recordaban viejos tiempos, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

Kenichi: ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en sexto grado y tuvimos que exponer frente a toda la clase?

Souichi: Ah si, si no me equivoco estabas tan nervioso que te dio un ataque de hipo y no pudiste hablar

Kenichi: -se ríe- Viéndolo ahora la verdad fue muy gracioso

Souichi: -lo mira de reojo- No para mí, finalmente yo tuve que hacer la exposición completa mientras tú te recuperabas, tuviste suerte de que no te reprobaran

Kenichi: -le da un codazo- No podía esperar menos del chico más listo del salón, muchos te tenían envidia por eso, de no ser por ti, yo hubiera sido el más listo y no solo el segundo

Souichi: -sonríe de medio lado- Hasta donde recuerdo, estabas en el quinto o sexto lugar de la clase, y así fue hasta que estuvimos en secundaria

Kenichi: -se rasca la nariz- Bueno, eso es verdad

Ambos volvieron a reirse luego de eso, mientras que Tetsuhiro simplemente los veía desde la puerta aún abierta. Cerrándola, fue que logró llamar su atención. Souichi volteó a mirarlo un poco extrañado mientras él iba hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Souichi: Morinaga, llegas temprano

Tetsuhiro: ¿Temprano? Son casi las diez y media

Sin poderlo creer, Kenichi y él vieron el reloj de la sala, dándose cuenta que ya era muy tarde. Realmente el tiempo se les había pasado volando y ambos creían que de hecho era más temprano, habían pasado un rato tan agradable que al parecer habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Kenichi: -se levanta y se estira- Bueno, es tarde, creo que iré a desempacar antes de dormir

Souichi: ¿Seguro no te molesta dormir en el sillón? Puedo decirle a Morinaga que él duerma allí para que tú uses su cama

Tetsuhiro: ¿Eh? ¿ Y por qué en la mía?

Kenichi: Está bien, no se molesten, de todos modos mañana temprano saldré a buscar trabajo así que no creo que esté aquí más que unos días. Aunque estoy algo nervioso, después de tanto tiempo fuera de Japón temo que quizá no me contraten en ningún lado

Souichi: Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso, veré si puedo hablar con el jefe del departamento de leyes en la universidad para ver qué se puede hacer

Kenichi: Eres muy amable Souichi-kun, gracias

Tetsuhiro se sintió un poco más triste al ver cómo su senpai era tan amable con Kenichi, era realmente increíble cómo ambos se llevaban, incluso siendo tan opuestos, aunque realmente él no era del todo diferente al chico de ojos azules... excepto quizá por un detalle importante, el hecho de no ser homosexual hacía que Souichi no tuviera ningún motivo para desconfiar de él. Claro, Tetsuhiro había demostrado ser de confianza desde el principio, e incluso luego de confesarle sus sentimientos a su senpai, aquello no había cambiado, pero a ratos no podía dejar de pensar que si él fuera una chica, quizá podría lograr que su senpai pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos sin ningún problema.

Souichi: Eh, Morinaga

Tetsuhiro: -lo mira- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre senpai?

La voz de su senpai lo sacó por un segundo de sus pensamientos. Habían estado limpiando desde hacía un rato mientras Kenichi desempacaba todas sus cosas y nuevamente se había dejado llevar sin darse cuenta de nada más.

Souichi: No te hagas el tonto, has estado con esa cara desde que llegaste y sabes que me molesta, ¿te importaría decirme qué te pasa ahora?

Tetsuhiro: -evade su mirada- Sólo es una tontería senpai, no te preocupes por eso

Souichi: No me extraña de un tonto como tú. Ahora dime qué te pasa

Tetsuhiro: Bien, si quieres saberlo... es Kenichi

Souichi: -suspira y se rasca la cabeza- No empieces otra vez con tus tontos celos, no quiero pasar de nuevo por lo mismo

Tetsuhiro: Es que quiero saberlo senpai, ¿cómo es que tú y él se llavan tan bien?

Souichi: Para empezar, no es un homo-baka como tú

Tetsuhiro: Que cruel eres senpai

Souichi: No pongas esa cara de tristeza otra vez y ya anímate ¿quieres? Kenichi sólo pasará aquí unos días hasta que encuentre trabajo y luego se irá, así que más te vale comportarte mientras tanto

Tetsuhiro (no muy convencido): Está bien -se le acerca-, pero cuando se vaya, ¿crees que podamos retomar lo que estábamos haciendo esta mañana?

Souichi: -se sonroja- ¿Eh? No digas tonterías, ¿acaso sólo piensas en eso?

Tetsuhiro: -sonríe- Además, todavía no me respondes lo que te pregunté hoy

Souichi: -se sonroja más- Y-ya te dije que no me presionaras, todavía necesito pensarlo... y no hables tan fuerte, Kenichi puede escucharte

Tetsuhiro: ¿Y qué si me escucha? Ya parece haber superado un poco su homofobia, así que no importa

Souichi: Eso no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que quieras estando él aquí

Tetsuhiro: -lo abraza- Anda senpai, estamos solos por ahora, ¿por qué no te relajas?

El de cabellos largos hizo lo que pudo porque su insistente kohai lo soltara, no queriendo admitir que en realidad le gustaba un poco lo que estaba pasando, de hecho no le hubiera molestado que Tetsuhiro no lo escuchara y lo tuviera entre sus brazos un poco más, porque su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse un poco, dejándose llevar de alguna forma por el abrazo y la calidez del cuerpo del menor.

Kenichi (desde el baño): Souichi-kun, ¿puedes decirme dónde guardan las toallas?

Souichi: -se suelta rápido- Eh... eh, yo iré por ellas, no te preocupes

Kenichi: -se les acerca- No sabes como necesito un baño luego de ese vuelo tan largo y... -los ve y se detiene- ¿Está todo bien?

Souichi (nervioso): C-claro que si...

Kenichi: Estás muy sonrojado, espero que no hayas pescado un resfriado Souichi-kun

Souichi: -se va con él- No lo creo, debe haber sido todo lo que bebimos hace rato

Tetsuhiro otra vez se quedó solo, viendo cómo su senpai se iba junto a Kenichi. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y se dejó caer en el sofá, intentando calmar sus ansias por un momento, pero le era muy difícil, en serio extrañaba el calor de Souichi, y el tenerlo entre sus brazos sólo hizo que sintiera más deseos de hacerle el amor, pero debía contenerse, al menos hasta que estuvieran solo los dos otra vez. Sólo serían unos dias, se repetía constantemente, y finalmente las ansias de a poco se fueron calmando, lo que le permitió pasar la noche y dormir más tranquilo.

Llegó el lunes, y así como ese día, también lo hicieron varios otros. La semana se le hizo eterna al pobre kohai, la cual para él se sintió como un mes. Normalmente para él no había nada mejor que llegar a casa con su senpai luego de un arduo día en el laboratorio y en sus clases, pero esos últimos días no había podido descansar como a él tanto le gustaba, pues no bien llegaban ambos, Kenichi estaba en la puerta con su sonrisa de siempre, ofreciéndose para ser de ayuda en cualquier tarea de la casa, ya fuera cocinar, limpiar o hacer las compras, cosa que Souichi sentía que les venía muy bien, puesto que muchas veces el trabajo se les acumulaba y no lograban hacerlo ellos mismos.

Kenichi salía cada mañana a buscar trabajo, o al menos eso decía, pero cada noche, cuando hablaban del asunto, siempre había alguna excusa. _Quedaron de llamarme_ o _El sistema de justicia japonés no es como el americano_ eran las más comunes. Realmente Tetsuhiro no tenía motivos para creer que el chico estuviera mintiendo o que realmente no lo estuviera intentando lo suficiente, así que intentaba no decir nada mientras escuchaba a Souichi regañarlo y decirle que lo intentara otra vez al día siguiente, cosa que el otro aceptaba con una sonrisa. Eso último era algo que el kohai no soportaba del todo, le parecía extraño que Kenichi sonriera todo el tiempo y nunca pareciera triste o enojado por ninguna razón, eso a veces le daba un mal presentimiento que lo inquietaba mucho.

Llegada la noche del décimo día desde la llegada de Kenichi al departamento, Tetsuhiro y Souichi se preparaban para dormir luego de un cansado día en la universidad. Era tanto el agotamiento que una vez habiendo entrado a sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre sus camas y se durmieron casi de inmediato, quedando todo el lugar en silencio hasta entrada la madrugada.

Muy tarde, cerca de las dos de la mañana, Tetsuhiro se despertó de pronto, pasando la siguiente media hora intentando conciliar otra vez el sueño, pero sin éxito. Decidió finalmente ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia que lo ayudara con eso, cuidando de no despertar a Kenichi ni a su senpai, para regresar de nuevo a su habitación, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, pudo ver que la puerta de la de Souichi estaba entreabierta, así que quiso cerrarla, pero cuando pensaba hacerlo, vio fugazmente hacia adentro. Con sus ojos adaptados a la oscuridad, pudo darse cuenta de que su senpai dormía profundamente, pero destapado. Tetsuhiro no quiso dejarlo así, ya que podría enfermarse, así que entró con cuidado, pero sin cerrar por completo la puerta.

Tetsuhiro: -se le acerca- ¿Senpai? ¿Estás despierto?

Souichi se quedó donde estaba, sin despertarse pese a la pregunta de su kohai, quien supuso que estaba tan dormido que no se daría cuenta si lo cubría otra vez con la manta. Cuando el menor quiso hacerlo, Souichi de pronto se movió en sueños, cosa que lo asustó por un momento, ya que creyó que lo había despertado, pero por suerte eso no pasó.

El chico creyó que lo mejor era irse de ahí lo antes posible, pero con solo mirar a Souichi esa idea quedó olvidada, y simplemente se concentró en su rostro. Se veía tan apacible y sereno en ese estado que Tetsuhiro no podía evitar querer besarlo y abrazarlo por la ternura que él le provocaba. Lentamente estiró su mano y quiso acariciar ese suave cabello, el cual más de alguna vez le había hecho cosquillas en la cara cuando tenía al mayor entre sus brazos.

La tentación finalmente fue demasiada. Acercándose a sus labios, Tetsuhiro le dio un suave beso, lo suficiente como para que el mayor no despertara, pero éste lentamente se fue haciendo más apasionado y profundo.

Tetsuhiro: _Demonios, no otra vez... tengo que detenerme antes que... ah, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo..._

Soltando su boca, Tetsuhiro comenzó a repartir besos suaves por el cuello de su senpai, abriendo con cuidado la camisa de su pijama, empezando a besar ahora su pecho.

Souichi (dormido): Mori... naga...

El mayor de los dos también parecía resentir las dos semanas sin sexo, cosa que su kohai pudo notar al ver que su cuerpo de pronto comenzó a calentarse. Pero pese a eso sabía que tenía que parar pronto, de lo contrario las consecuencias serían muy malas.

Tetsuhiro (en voz baja): Senpai... senpai...

El mencionado no pudo mantenerse dormido, y por las caricias tan insistentes del otro fue que terminó abriendo los ojos. Al principio no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero cuando sintió otro beso en su suave piel, fue que recobró completamente sus sentidos, gritando a todo pulmón.

Souichi: ¡Morinaga! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Mientras el kohai intentaba explicar de alguna manera el porqué estaba ahí, en la sala de estar, el sonido de ese grito había perturbado el tranquilo sueño de Kenichi, quien ahora estaba despierto, aunque no seguro de si el ruido había sido real o parte de lo que estaba soñando.

Tetsuhiro (nervioso): S-senpai... es que... es que... pasé cerca de tu habitación y te vi durmiendo tan desabrigado y temí que te resfriaras y cuando me acerqué pensé que te veías tan lindo que...

Tratando de levantarse, Souichi quiso quitarse a Tetsuhiro de encima, pero éste no se lo permitía, hasta que finalmente se rindió, no queriendo mirar a los ojos a su kohai y acabando los dos sumidos en un silencio que duró largos segundos.

Souichi (sin mirarlo): Tsk... eres tan molesto, ni siquiera puedo dormir en paz contigo cerca

Tetsuhiro: Senpai... ¿te diste cuenta? No me golpeaste como la última vez que hice esto mientras dormías

Souichi: -se sonroja- Es porque estoy cansado, sino te hubiera molido a golpes

Tetsuhiro: -lo abraza- Ah senpai, eres tan adorable

Souichi: Ya... cállate... suéltame...

Kenichi se levantó del sillón, sintiendo mucha sed de pronto. Fue a la cocina por un poco de agua y luego debió ir al baño, pero cuando pretendía volver a la sala creyó escuchar ruidos un poco apagados que venían de una de las habitaciones. Por un momento pensó que lo mejor era darse la vuelta e irse, pero la curiosidad pudo más y fue que acabó viendo a través de la puerta entreabierta, sin poder entender del todo lo que pasaba, hasta que...

Tetsuhiro: -lo besa en el cuello- Senpai...

Souichi: Detente... detente, Kenichi nos va a escuchar...

Tetsuhiro: -se ríe un poco- Entonces intenta no gemir muy fuerte senpai

Souichi: Bastardo... -ahoga un gemido-

Pese a que Souichi hacía lo que podía por no gemir muy fuerte, ésto era casi imposible, Tetsuhiro acariciaba y besaba todo su cuerpo de una forma tan excitante que por más que intentaba no lograba quedarse callado, menos aún cuando llevó su mano hasta su pantalón, metiéndola y comenzando a tocar su miembro por debajo de la tela, lo que le sacó aún más gritos al mayor.

Tetsuhiro: Estás muy duro senpai... el mío también lo está...

Souichi: Mori... Morinaga... aahhh...

Kenichi ya no tenía duda de lo que estaba pasando, al comienzo creyó... o quizo creer más bien... que estaba equivocado, que seguía soñando, pero lo que veía no podía ser más real. Veía cómo su mejor amigo desde la niñez y supuesto homofóbico estaba en su cama... con un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre.

El joven estaba realmente en shock, y aunque lo normal para cualquier persona en ese estado fuera irse de ahí de inmediato, la reacción de Kenichi no pudo haber sido más opuesta.

Cuando la luz volvió y los ojos de ambos de recuperaron tras el fuerte brillo tan repentino, lo siguiente que pudieron escuchar fue a alguien gritando muy fuerte.

Kenichi: ¡Souchi-kun!

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Luego de 6 meses de espera, finalmente traigo ante ustedes el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, el cual espero sea mas de su agrado que el anterior, puli algunos detalles asi que creo que este logro quedar mejor :)**

 **Antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero mandar mis mejores deseos a todos aquellos que sean chilenos como yo, especificamente a los del sur, quienes estan viviendo momentos muy duros con los incendios forestales y residenciales que los han estado azotando desde hace varios dias. Desde aqui les mando fuerzas y espero que pronto puedan volver a levantarse una vez que pase esta tragedia, gracias**

 **Eso es todo, nos vemos en los comentarios :)**

* * *

Los dos se mantuvieron congelados en la misma posición en la que Kenichi los encontró, mirándolo con expresión de sorpresa. Souichi se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba e intentó evadir la mirada de su amigo, obviamente avergonzado por haber sido sorprendido con su kohai en la cama y en una posición tan sugestiva. De haber pasado solo cinco minutos más, seguramente la situación sería peor, pero por ahora ninguno de ellos pensaba en nada más que en lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

Kenichi: Souichi-kun... ¿por qué estás...?

Tetsuhiro se movió y se quitó de encima de su senpai, para que éste pudiera decir algo, pero los nervios apenas lo dejaron decir palabra alguna, y antes de notarlo, Kenichi salió corriendo de ahí con una expresión muy extraña, que nadie podría decir si era de enojo u otra cosa.

Souichi fue tras él, esperando poder darle alguna explicación. Tetsuhiro en tanto se quedó en donde estaba, con una enorme sensación de culpa al haber causado semejante problema. Supuso que debería ir con ellos y ayudar a su senpai de alguna forma, así que se levantó rápido y los siguió. Al llegar a la sala de estar, vio a Kenichi sentado en el sofá con la cara en sus manos y a Souichi de pie delante de él. Quiso ir con ellos, pero se detuvo cuando oyó algo.

Kenichi (evitando mirarlo): ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Tetsu-kun y tú eran pareja?

Souichi (incómodo): No lo somos... lo que viste allí fue solo un malentendido

Tetsuhiro se sintió muy herido al escuchar eso, pero era cierto, ellos nunca habían querido ponerle un nombre a la extraña relación que tenían, así que supuso que era lo más natural que Souichi aún no sintiera que fueran pareja. De cualquier modo, Kenichi no parecía muy convencido.

Kenichi: -lo mira fijo- ¿Un malentendido? ¡Tenías a Tetsuhiro encima de ti y no hacías nada por detenerlo! Y yo que pensé durante todo este tiempo que eras un buen hombre, pero ahora veo que solo eres otro de esos sucios...

Souichi (enojado): ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Yo no soy gay y lo sabes bien!

Kenichi: -se levanta- Veo que las cosas realmente cambiaron en el tiempo que estuve fuera de Japón. ¿Exactamente con cuántos más te has acostado, eh? Imagino que no perdiste el tiempo en estos siete años después de todo

Souichi realmente no escuchó lo último, estaba tan asqueado porque Kenichi sugiriera una cosa como esa que simplemente le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, tanto, que lo devolvió al sofá. Le hubiera dado otro golpe, pero Tetsuhiro fue a detenerlo.

Tetsuhiro: -detiene su puño- ¡Senpai ya basta!

Kenichi (con una mano en su mejilla): Está bien, deja que me golpee, eso no quitará que ahora se haya vuelto un asqueroso homosexual... todos son iguales después de todo

Como pudo, Souichi se libró del agarre de su kohai y tomó a Kenichi del cuello de su pijama, obligándolo a ponerse de pie, amenazándolo con otro golpe mientras lágrimas de enojo le corrían por la cara.

Souichi: ¡Si vuelves a decir una cosa como esa otra vez, te vuelo los dientes!

Pese a que Souichi era conocido por su horrible mal carácter, aún así era una sorpresa verlo así de furioso por algo tan insignificamente. Tetsuhiro entonces lo sostuvo por la espalda, esperando poder hacer que soltara a Kenichi antes de cometer una locura, pero su senpai nunca llegó a golpear al otro chico por segunda vez, simplemente se lo quedó mirando por un segundo con el puño levantado, para finalmente soltarlo bruscamente sin decirle nada más.

Tetsuhiro (preocupado): -lo suelta- Senpai...

Hubo un largo silencio luego de eso, al parecer ninguno de los tres sabía qué hacer. Kenichi estaba de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de calmar el dolor del primer golpe, mientras que Souichi intentaba controlar su ira. Unos segundos más tarde, el de cabellos azules decidió hablar.

Tetsuhiro (serio): Kenichi... creo que es mejor que te vayas mañana temprano. Lo siento pero no podemos seguir teniéndote aquí

Souichi: No, deja que se quede

Tetsuhiro (sorprendido): ¿Qué? Pero senpai...

Souichi: Dije que quiero que se quede... conozco a este tipo, y sé que si se va a otra parte abrirá la boca sobre lo que vio aquí y no quiero que nadie que conozcamos se entere

Kenichi: -sonríe un poco- Al menos algo en ti sigue igual

Souichi: -lo mira fijo- Pero no te acostumbres, como dije antes, hablaré con el jefe del departamento de leyes para que te encuentre un trabajo, pero fuera de Nagoya, te quiero lo más lejos posible de aquí para cuando regreses a trabajar

Con eso, Souichi dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta. Tetsuhiro hizo lo mismo un momento después y así Kenichi se quedó solo otra vez. Se recostó en el sofá luego de apagar la luz y trató de ignorar el dolor que aún sentía, pero realmente no podía ignorar lo que había visto ni lo que acababa de pasar.

Algo entre Kenichi y Souichi se rompió luego de aquella horrible pelea, definitivamente nada volvería a ser igual entre ambos luego de que Kenichi se enterara de cómo era realmente la relación entre su amigo y el kohai de éste, pero lo que era más serio, algo dentro de él también se quebró. Algo en su mente, la cual no estaba del todo bien luego de aquel horrible trauma que le quedó tras esa violación, comenzó a ponerse realmente mal. Solo sería cosa de tiempo antes que todo el odio que llevaba dentro de si diera paso a problemas realmente grandes y a algo que quizá terminaría por ser irreparable.

Una vez que amaneció, el cambio comenzó a hacerse visible. Ninguno de los tres hablaba, solo se sentaron a desayunar intentando ignorar lo que había ocurrido solo horas antes, sumergidos en un silencio realmente incómodo y pesado, y quien más pareció notarlo fue Tetsuhiro, quien se apresuró a terminar de comer para que él y su senpai se fueran rápido a la universidad. No estaban retrasados ni nada, pero sintió que cualquier cosa era preferible a estar en ese ambiente por más tiempo.

Tetsuhiro: Tenemos que irnos Kenichi, ¿te importaría ocuparte de los platos?

Kenichi (tranquilo): -le sonríe- Seguro Tetsu-kun, yo me encargaré. Vayan con cuidado

Souichi lo siguió hasta la puerta sin decir nada más, pero el menor de los tres estaba obviamente sorprendido al ver que Kenichi actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, cosa que solo lo hacía sentir más incómodo, pero lo que más le importaba al chico era estar seguro de que su senpai estuviera bien.

Mientras caminaban a la estación para tomar el metro hacia la escuela, Tetsuhiro pensaba en cómo hablar con Souichi, sabía que la pelea le había afectado mucho y solo quería hacerlo sentir mejor.

Tetsuhiro: Senpai...

Souichi: ¿Qué?

Tetsuhiro: ¿Cómo te encuentras? Digo, después de lo de anoche

Souichi: Haber dejado que Kenichi nos viera fue un descuido muy tonto, y no quiero que pase de nuevo

Tetsuhiro: Me refiero a la pelea, nunca te había visto tan alterado

Souichi: -lo mira- Es normal que me haya alterado, mi amigo de la infancia ahora cree que soy un homosexual como tú y eso me desagrada mucho

Tetsuhiro (triste): Pero senpai...

Souichi: Y lo peor de todo es que creí que luego querría lastimarte a ti, ya ha pasado otras veces con otros tipos y las cosas siempre se salen de control

Tetsuhiro (sorprendido): ¿Quieres decir que te preocupaste por mi?

Souichi: Pues claro que si idiota, aunque Kenichi sea mi amigo sé que solía ser muy peligroso cuando tenía esos arranques de furia, por eso prefiero que se quede en el departamento, para vigilarlo y que no vaya a hacer ninguna tontería, así que más te vale tener cuidado con él, ¿oíste?

Tetsuhiro: -sonríe- De acuerdo

Tetsuhiro se sintió más tranquilo luego de haber hablado con su senpai, y así el resto del día pudo pasar más normalmente. Los experimentos de ese día avanzaron según lo planeado y para el atardecer los demás kohais pudieron finalmente ir a casa luego del trabajo bien hecho. Tetsuhiro se quedó en el laboratorio a preparar unos informes, suponiendo que Souichi lo ayudaría, pero en vez de eso tuvo que trabajar solo por un rato, ya que su senpai tenía algo que hacer.

Souichi había agendado una reunión con el jefe del departamento de leyes de la universidad, para así ayudar a Kenichi a obtener trabajo lo antes posible. Supuso que no sería tan fácil, pero por una vez intentaba ser optimista, ya que así podría tenerlo fuera de su casa y evitar más problemas entre él y Tetsuhiro.

Mientras esperaba en la oficina a que el jefe terminara de hacer algunas investigaciones, Souichi intentaba calmar sus ansias sobre cómo le estaría yendo a Tetsuhiro con el trabajo leyendo una revista, pero una vez que vio al hombre de traje salir por la puerta y regresar a donde él estaba, todo eso salió de su mente, pues ahora tendría algo más serio en qué pensar.

Jefe (serio): Por favor Tatsumi-san, tome asiento

Souichi: -se sienta en su escritorio- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Jefe: Pues... realmente no sé cómo decirle esto, es sobre el joven que me recomendó para un puesto de trabajo en un bufete de abogados fuera de la ciudad, Yoshiyama Kenichi, ¿correcto?

Souichi: Si, ¿qué ocurre con él? Hasta donde sé tiene buenas referencias, ha trabajado como abogado en Estados Unidos después de todo

Jefe: Ese es el problema, si bien me habló de sus referencias, no he podido corroborar ninguna, llamé a todos los bufetes en los cuales Yoshiyama-san ha dicho trabajar y no hay ningún registro de que haya trabajado allí, ni como defensor público, ni privado, ¿está totalmente seguro de que realmente haya ejercido en realidad?

Souichi: Pues estuvimos sin vernos durante siete años, así que no estoy muy seguro, todo lo que sé es que se fue a estudiar a Harvard, luego de eso nos hablamos un tiempo por cartas, pero nada más

Jefe: ¿Universidad de Harvard? Pues es bastante impresionante, de hecho demasiado. Permítame hablar con la universidad para saber un poco más de Yoshiyama-san y así obtener más información, si todo sale bien y puedo comprobar su experiencia, entonces lo consideraré para el trabajo, ¿está de acuerdo?

Souichi: Si, gracias de nuevo por su ayuda

Jefe: No se preocupe Tatsumi-san, siempre hay necesidad de buenos abogados en el país

Souichi se levantó, dio las gracias una vez más y fue a la puerta para irse, pero cuando ya estaba por abrirla escuchó al jefe hablarle de nuevo.

Jefe: Ah, antes de que lo olvide. Lo llamaré en unos días para avisarle cómo salió todo, ya que debo viajar a Tokyo por asuntos de trabajo, ¿podría dejarme su número de teléfono?

Souichi: Claro

Mientras Souichi iba en camino al departamento de ciencias para ir otra vez al laboratorio, no podía alejar de su mente lo que había escuchado. No quería pensar que Kenichi le había mentido con respecto a su experiencia como abogado ni nada por el estilo, pero de todas formas se sentía muy preocupado al existir esa posibilidad. Entendía que su amigo pudiera estar resentido con él luego de lo ocurrido aquella noche, y que por eso no quisiera tenerle mucha confianza, pero eso acababa de ocurrir, por eso Kenichi no tenía motivos para no haber sido honesto cuando acababan de encontrarse. Nada parecía tener sentido, y eso era lo que más lo inquietaba.

Tetsuhiro: -lo mira- Ah senpai, ¿cómo te fue con lo del empleo para Kenichi?

La voz de su kohai le hizo darse cuenta de que ya había llegado al laboratorio. Por estar tan absorto en sus pensamientos fue que no se fijaba en nada más, y eso se le notaba en la cara. De hecho estaba tan preocupado que simplemente no dijo nada, y sin más fue a sentarse a una mesa cercana. Tetsuhiro se alarmó por eso, y fue directo a ver qué pasaba.

Tetsuhiro: Senpai, ¿qué ocurre?

Souichi (sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano): Es Kenichi... quise ayudarlo a obtener un puesto en un bufete de abogados en otra ciudad, y el jefe del departamento me dijo que no habían registros de él en ninguno de los lugares donde se supone que había trabajado antes

Tetsuhiro: Eso es muy extraño, ¿estás seguro de que no hubo ningún error?

Souichi: El jefe llamó a cinco bufetes diferentes, todos en distintas ciudades, y Kenichi no trabajó en ninguno de ellos. Temo que me haya mentido sobre eso, ¿porque en qué más pudo haberlo hecho? Ya no sé si pueda confiar más en él

Tetsuhiro: Esto debe tener alguna explicación, cuando volvamos a casa hablaremos con él para que nos lo explique

Souichi: Más le vale hacerlo, si descubro que nos mintió no dudaré en darle otro golpe

Tetsuhiro (sonriendo nervioso): Ya senpai, no exageres

Un rato después, ambos chicos volvieron al departamento para hablar con Kenichi. Una vez allí, descubrieron el lugar tal y como lo habían dejado en la mañana, los platos del desayuno continuaban sobre la mesa, y el mencionado dormía tranquilamente sobre el sofá con la televisión encendida, además de algunos platos sucios en el suelo . Era evidente para ambos que el chico ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer nada en todo el día, posiblemente ni siquiera había salido del departamento desde que ellos dos se fueron esa mañana.

Cuando Tetsuhiro apagó la televisión y encendió otra vez las luces, Kenichi despertó por fin. Parecía confundido al verlos allí, cosa entendible, ya que ni siquiera sabía qué hora era.

Kenichi: -se frota un ojo- Souichi-kun, llegaste temprano -bosteza-

Souichi: Son más de las ocho, ¿hace cuánto que estás durmiendo?

Kenichi: -se estira- No lo sé, supongo que unas cuatro o cinco horas, me hacía falta una pequeña siesta creo

Souichi: ¿"Pequeña"? ¿Y qué hay de todo este desorden? Al menos pudiste haber limpiado un poco mientras no estábamos

Kenichi: Es verdad Souichi-kun, discúlpame. Dame un minuto y lavaré los platos sucios, también permite que les haga la cena, para compensarlos

Souichi: Está bien, pero más te vale que esto no vuelva a pasar... -hace una pausa- Por cierto... ¿cómo está tu cara?

Kenichi (ya de pie): Mejor, ya casi no me duele... pero en serio lamento lo que pasó anoche

Souichi: ¿Eh?

Kenichi: Ya sabes, la pelea que tuve contigo. Me siento muy mal por haberte dicho todas esas cosas, también por haberte espiado cuando estabas con Tetsu-kun

Souichi: -se sonroja- Ah, eso... mira, ya olvídalo, los dos fuimos unos idiotas, mejor olvidemos que todo eso pasó

Kenichi: -sonríe- De acuerdo

Souichi: De todos modos, hay algo que quiero que hablemos después de la cena

Kenichi no dijo nada, solo vio que su amigo le dijo eso con una expresión muy seria así que simplemente aceptó.

Como parte de su disculpa por la pelea de la otra noche, el chico ofreció comprar algunas cervezas para acompañar la cena que acababa de preparar, y en cuanto volvió los tres se sentaron para comer. El ambiente era muy agradable, al punto en que por un momento la pelea había quedado olvidada, pero el problema comenzó cuando Kenichi convencíó a Souichi de beber lata tras lata de cerveza, cosa que empezó a hacerle efecto pasada la segunda dosis.

Tetsuhiro también había bebido, pero tal como siempre él quedó menos ebrio que su senpai, por lo que tuvo que evitar que bebiera demás o que se quedara dormido en plena sala.

Tetsuhiro (algo sonrojado): Senpai, creo que ya bebiste mucho, apenas y has comido

Souichi (con voz de ebrio): No tengo mucha hambre, de hecho creo que me iré a dormir temprano -se levanta-, gracias por la comida -se va-

Kenichi (igual que Tetsuhiro): Souichi-kun siempre ha sido igual, nunca ha podido tolerar la bebida tanto como yo -se levanta también-. En fin, creo que iré a lavar los platos antes de irme a dormir

Tetsuhiro (serio): -lo sigue- Dormiste casi todo el día, además hay algo que senpai quería hablar contigo

Kenichi (algo risueño): ¿No puede esperar a mañana? Seguramente ya debe estar durmiendo

Tetsuhiro: Aún no es tarde, además es serio, nos debes una explicación

Kenichi: ¿Explicación de qué? No tengo nada que explicarte _Tetsu-kun_ -da media vuelta-

Kenichi dijo eso último de una forma muy desagradable, casi burlándose de él. Realmente al chico ya le estaba hartando la actitud del amigo de su senpai. Sin más lo tomó de un brazo y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara, para hablarle en serio de una vez. Tetsuhiro no se veía enojado ni alterado, pero si molesto.

Tetsuhiro: ¿Por qué le mentiste a senpai sobre dónde habías trabajado?

Kenichi: ¿Qué?

Tetsuhiro: Lo que oíste, senpai intentó buscarte empleo y le dijeron que no habías trabajado en ningún sitio antes, todo lo que nos dijiste era mentira. Quiero que me digas la verdad ahora mismo, o si no te vas de aquí

Kenichi: -sonríe- Souichi-kun dijo que podía quedarme, así que no puedes echarme

Tetsuhiro: También es mi casa, así que puedo hacerlo si quiero, si se lo explico él lo entenderá

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos por largos momentos, como queriendo matarse con la mirada o retándose mutuamente para ver quién hacía el primer movimiento. Fue el momento más largo y más incómodo del mundo, hasta que por fin uno de ellos tuvo que hablar primero.

Kenichi: -se suelta- Si quieres saberlo, realmente le dije eso a Souichi-kun porque quería impresionarlo

Tetsuhiro: ¿Impresionarlo?

Kenichi: Realmente solo conseguí trabajo como defensor público en un pueblo pequeño, la paga era muy poca y tuve que vivir en casa de una tía porque no me alcanzaba para rentar un sitio propio

Tetsuhiro (extrañado): ¿Eso era todo?

Kenichi: Pues si, ¿querías la verdad no? Pues esa es, vine a Japón porque quería una mejor vida. No les dije la verdad porque me daba vergüenza ¿de acuerdo?

Tetsuhiro: No comprendo... estudiaste en una escuela muy buena, pudiste haber trabajado en cualquier lugar que quisieras

Kenichi: La realidad no siempre es así, aunque soy bueno, habían cientos que eran mejores que yo, siempre que intentaba conseguir trabajo, alguien más me lo quitaba y tenía que empezar de nuevo. Tenía deudas y debía comer, así que acepté el primer trabajo que pude conseguir, ¿estás conforme ahora?

Tetsuhiro: Creo que si... pero pudiste habernos dicho eso desde el principio, senpai quedó muy mal cuando se enteró que le habías mentido

Kenichi: Se lo diré mañana apenas lo vea

Tetsuhiro: -hace una pausa- Creo que me iré a la cama, fue un día agotador y hay trabajo pendiende para mañana. Buenas noches -se va-

Kenichi: Hasta mañana... ah, y perdona si te hice enojar hace rato, no fue mi intención

Tetsuhiro: -lo mira- Olvídalo, no fue nada -va a su habitación-

Durante la siguiente media hora, Kenichi levantó la mesa y lavó y secó los platos, todo en completa calma ahora que ambos chicos dormían profundamente.

Kenichi había actuado de manera muy extraña todo ese día, entre disgustos, falsas sonrisas y falso arrepentimiento de a poco había logrado ganarse a su amigo de regreso luego de aquella pelea, pero si bien había podido hacer las paces de alguna forma con Souichi, Tetsuhiro no confiaba en él de la misma forma y eso no le gustaba, pero lo que más le desagradaba de él era el hecho de que había convertido a su amigo de la infancia en un homosexual, tal y como el que le había hecho daño hacía años. Le daba asco pensar en un tipo como él cerca de ambos, y aunque no parecía una mala persona, no iba a permitir que siguiera cerca mucho más tiempo, así debiera hacer lo impensado.

Algo andaba realmente mal con Kenichi, pero desagraciadamente nadie iba a darse cuenta hasta que fuera ya muy tarde, más aún ahora que lo peor ni siquiera había pasado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, me presento con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia luego de ya 8 meses... espero les agrade esta nueva actualizacion, pero antes que nada les informo que no pienso dejar abandonado este fic, los capitulos continuaran saliendo aun si estos tardan, asi que a quienes tengan ese temor les aseguro que planeo continuar esta historia hasta el final... tengo otros fics aun mas antiguos que continuo actualizando, asi que les aseguro que este no sera la excepcion :)**

 **Sin mas por ahora, lean y por favor comenten :D**

* * *

Unos días después, la pelea entre Souichi y Kenichi parecía haber quedado olvidada, las cosas en el departamento poco a poco volvieron a ser más normales, sin mencionar que éste último parecía por fin haber hecho las paces con Tetsuhiro… _parecía._ El de cabellos azules no estaba seguro de si de verdad era así o solo su imaginación, pero desde que había confrontado al amigo de su senpai la otra noche de algún modo sentía cierta hostilidad de su parte. A ratos pensaba que solo estaba siendo paranoico, pero en otros momentos creía que realmente Kenichi no tenía ninguna intención de llevarse bien con él. En cuanto a Souichi, él no se nada cuenta de nada, estaba tan absorto en el trabajo que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero claro, era solo cosa de tiempo antes que finalmente notara las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo.

En la mañana del cuarto día tras la pelea, los tres se encontraban desayunando como siempre. Tetsuhiro hacía un esfuerzo por simplemente disfrutar su comida e ignorar el hecho de que Kenichi estaba ahí. Tomó su tazón de arroz, que estaba junto a su taza de té caliente, pero notó que le faltaba algo de salsa de soja, así que se estiró para tomar la botella con el condimento, cosa que Kenichi notó.

Kenichi: Espera, déjame ayudarte

El chico tomó la botella y se la entregó a Tetsuhiro, pero no bien lo hizo su mano "accidentalmente" chochó contra la taza de té, la cual le cayó sobre el regazo, quemándolo y haciendo que se levantara de pronto debido al dolor. En eso, dejó caer el arroz que tenía en la mano, desparramándolo sobre la mesa y dejando un desastre.

Souichi (enojado): ¡Demonios! ¡Morinaga!

Tetsuhiro (aún adolorido): Se-senpai… lo siento, no quise hacerlo

Souichi: Es el colmo, últimamente has estado más idiota de lo normal, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

El pobre kohai no pudo responder nada, aunque sabía perfectamente qué era lo que pasaba, y había sido igual durante los últimos días. Había tenido varios "accidentes" muy tontos que siempre acababan por enfurecer a su senpai… los cuales casualmente siempre ocurrían cada vez que Kenichi estaba cerca.

Tetsuhiro: -vuelve a sentarse- Lo siento senpai… yo limpiaré el desorden

Souichi: De acuerdo, pero hazlo rápido, ya tenemos que irnos, y más te vale no darme problemas de nuevo

Kenichi: No te enojes con él Souichi-kun, estoy seguro de que solo fue un accidente, esas cosas le pasan a cualquiera –lo mira-, ¿no es así?

Algo en la mirada de Kenichi no parecía reflejar la misma comprensión que sus palabras, y Tetsuhiro se sintió muy incómodo no bien lo vio a los ojos, pero prefirió no agravar más la situación y simplemente dejarlo así. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y tras el desayuno comenzó a limpiar todo lo más rápido que pudo, ya que no quería que a él y a Souichi se les hiciera tarde, puesto que el mayor ya estaba en la puerta cuando él fue a la cocina por un trapeador.

Souichi: -voltea- Eh, más te vale no tardarte, te estaré esperando afuera

Tetsuhiro (desde adentro): No lo haré senpai, bajaré en un minuto

En eso pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse y volverse a cerrar. Tetsuhiro suspiró, ya que limpiar ese desorden le llevaría mucho más que "un minuto", así que se dio prisa para poder reunirse con su senpai.

Mientras estaba en eso, trataba de ordenar en su mente todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Kenichi llegó a vivir al departamento con ellos, pero en especial todo lo que Souichi le había dicho, su trauma tras aquel horrible incidente cuando eran niños, sus arranques de furia, sin mencionar la negativa de la familia de Kenichi de decirle a su senpai sobre qué pasaba exactamente con él y qué tan mal había quedado realmente luego de eso. No podía dejar de pensar que ese tipo había llegado solo para causarle problemas a ambos, pero no podía decirle nada de eso a Souichi, no ahora que finalmente ambos habían podido hacer las paces luego de aquella pelea, se sentiría mal de interponerse así entre ellos, incluso si eso le provocaba problema a él mismo.

Kenichi: Eh, Tetsu-kun

Escuchar la voz de Kenichi era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, estaba molesto por lo ocurrido en el desayuno, pero hizo lo que pudo por sonar amable.

Tetsuhiro: ¿Qué ocurre?

Kenichi: -se le acerca- Souichi-kun debe estar esperándote afuera, deja que yo me encargue de esto

El kohai se sorprendió un poco ante tanta amabilidad, pero no estaba seguro de si confiar o no en él. Por otro lado, no quería hacer esperar a su senpai, ya que sabía que podría enojarse si ambos llegaban tarde al laboratorio, así que finalmente decidió aceptar, no sin antes darle una advertencia al otro chico.

Tetsuhiro: De acuerdo, pero que no ocurra como la otra vez

Kenichi: -le sonríe- Claro, no te preocupes, dejaré todo impecable

Tetsuhiro se limitó a darle las gracias y rápidamente terminó de arreglarse para ir a encontrarse con Souichi, quien ya se estaba impacientando de tanto esperarlo. Miraba su reloj mientras movía su pie en el suelo, preguntándose qué le tomaba tanto tiempo.

Tetsuhiro: -va con él- ¡Senpai!

Souichi: Vaya, por fin llegas, estaba a punto de irme sin ti. Espero que hayas limpiado todo como dijiste

Tetsuhiro: Si, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Vamos, se nos va a hacer tarde

Ambos se dieron prisa por alcanzar el metro para llegar a la universidad y así comenzar su día. Eso, sin saber que Kenichi los observaba por la ventana mientras sonreía de una manera algo extraña, para luego volver a entrar al departamento y empezar con su propios planes para ese día.

Al llegar al laboratorio y comenzar con sus experimentos junto a los demás kohais, Souichi decidió ser cuidadoso con lo que le pedía a Tetsuhiro, el menor había sido bastante torpe en casa los últimos días y temía que eso pudiera también perjudicarlo en el trabajo, así que se apoyó en los demás asistentes para evitarse problemas.

Tetsuhiro (con una bandeja): Senpai, traje las muestras que pediste

Souichi: -las toma- Bien, prepara el informe de este experimento, necesitaré que también anotes los pasos a seguir para el próximo –mira a otro kohai-. Toma, quiero que pongas este espécimen bajo el microscopio y prepares el siguiente cultivo, llámame una vez que veas algún cambio

Kohai: -lo toma- Entendido –se va rápido-

Tetsuhiro estaba algo confundido, normalmente Souichi le pedía esas cosas a él, pero desde hacía tiempo solo le encargaba trabajo de escritorio mientras que los demás asistentes se encargaban de los aspectos más prácticos. Veía que su senpai felicitaba, a su modo, a los demás chicos, mientras que con él era igual de frío que siempre. Al principio pareció no molestarle, pero ya llevaban en eso varios días y quería saber qué era lo que ocurría, algo le decía que algo serio estaba pasando.

A la hora del almuerzo, los demás kohais se fueron para tomar su descanso, pero como Tetsuhiro sabía que Souichi siempre se quedaba más tiempo y comía algo rápido antes que los demás regresaran, fue que decidió hablar con él sobre su actitud tan extraña.

Tetsuhiro: -se le acerca- ¿Senpai?

Souichi (en el microscopio): ¿Qué?

Su senpai estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que Tetsuhiro sabía que seguramente no lo iba a escuchar siquiera, pero de todos modos hizo un esfuerzo y fue al grano de inmediato.

Tetsuhiro: Es sobre los experimentos… quiero saber por qué le asignas a los otros asistentes lo que antes solías pedirme a mí

Souichi (sin mirarlo): ¿Eso es todo? –anota algo- Hablemos después, tengo que terminar con esto

Tetsuhiro: Por favor senpai, quiero saberlo, ¿es que ya no confías en mi?

Souichi: No es eso

Tetsuhiro: ¿Entonces de qué se trata? Solo dímelo

Souichi se molestó tanto con la insistencia de su kohai que finalmente dejó su libreta a un lado y lo miró a la cara, dejándolo frío con la expresión de enojo en su rostro. Obviamente Tetsuhiro tendría suerte si no acababa con un chichón después de eso.

Souichi: Si quieres saberlo, es porque no quiero que vayas a causar algún problema aquí también

Tetsuhiro: ¿Eh?

Souichi: Tú y tus torpezas nos han causado más de un lío en casa, no puedo permitirme algo como eso aquí, podría poner en riesgo el avance de los experimentos

Tetsuhiro: P-pero senpai, te he ayudado tan bien como siempre

Souichi: Hasta que volvemos al departamento, una vez ahí no haces más que tropezarte con algo o romper cosas, no quiero pensar qué pudiera ocurrir mismo aquí si te dejo a cargo de un experimento delicado, ¿sabes que muchos de estos químicos son peligrosos?

Tetsuhiro entendió a qué se refería Souichi. Era verdad, cuando estaban los dos todo parecía marchar bien, pero cuando volvían a casa siempre pasaba algo malo, era tan obvio que hasta su senpai pareció darse cuenta, pero claramente prefería culparlo a él antes que pensar en la posibilidad de que Kenichi estuviera causando todos esos problemas, no después de que se hubieran reconciliado luego de esa horrible pelea.

Como fuera, Souichi solo pensaba en el bien de sus asistentes y en avanzar con su trabajo, cosa que el kohai entendía perfectamente, así que decidió no seguir insistiendo, aunque su expresión pareció hacer que su senpai cambiara un poco de parecer.

Souichi: -suspira- Si me demuestras que puedes ser de utilidad, prometo dejarte ayudar con los experimentos de mañana

Tetsuhiro (más animado): ¿En serio? Gracias senpai, prometo no fallarte

Ya entrada la tarde, Souichi se dio cuenta de que Tetsuhiro había hecho un buen trabajo con los informes, sin mencionar que nada malo había pasado, aun estando él ahí. Pensó que quizá había sido muy duro con él y que debería darle una oportunidad en el laboratorio al día siguiente, después de todo les quedaba poco tiempo para presentarle los resultados al profesor y necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Una vez que anocheció y todo quedó listo por ese día decidieron irse a casa, había sido un día largo y algo agotador y les hacía mucha falta un baño caliente y dormir bien aquella noche, sin mencionar una buena cena.

Mientras caminaban a casa tras haber salido de la estación del metro, Souichi permanecía muy callado, como siempre metido en sus pensamientos, lo mismo Tetsuhiro, con la diferencia de que él no dejaba de pensar en la propuesta que le había hecho a su senpai hacía ya dos largas semanas, las más largas de su vida, más sí a la espera se le sumaban también todos los problemas que Kenichi les había dado, pero aquel chico era lo último en su mente, realmente todo lo que quería saber era si su senpai había pensado en una respuesta y en si aceptaría o no lo que le había propuesto.

Sus pensamientos se tornaron tan intensos que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse muy nervioso, sobre todo porque no había tenido tiempo de pensar en aquello en todos esos días, por eso se preguntó su Souichi lo habría hecho. Decidió hablar sobre ese tema con él cuando ya estaban a solo un par de cuadras del departamento.

Tetsuhiro (algo sonrojado): ¿Senpai?

Souichi: ¿Eh?

Tetsuhiro: Sé que no hemos hablado de esto desde hace un tiempo y quizá ya hasta lo hayas olvidado, pero… quería saber si pensaste en lo que te propuse hace un par de semanas

Souichi se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso, mostrando que realmente no lo había olvidado, y de hecho Tetsuhiro no lo sabía, pero él no había podido sacarse esa pregunta de la mente desde entonces, ¿es decir cómo iba a hacerlo? Por mucho tiempo y desde que Tetsuhiro se le había declarado hacía más de un año no podía evitar imaginarse a ambos en ese escenario, aunque al comienzo se asqueaba de sí mismo de solo pensar en la idea de _casarse_ con otro hombre, para su sorpresa luego pensó en ello como un posible final lógico en su relación con Tetsuhiro, después de todo, él mismo había dicho lo "especial" que era para él su kohai. De cualquier modo, no dejaría que él supiera todo lo que le había pasado por la mente, pero tampoco lo dejaría sin una respuesta.

Souichi (muy sonrojado): -evita mirarlo- Si… lo he pensado

Tetsuhiro: ¿De verdad? ¿Y ya te decidiste? Sé que me dijiste que no te presionara, pero quería saber si tú…

Souichi: No, aún no me decido

Tetsuhiro: Pero senpai…

Souichi: -lo mira fijo- No es una respuesta fácil, ¿de acuerdo? Me pides demasiado y no sé qué hacer –mira al piso-

Tetsuhiro: Senpai… ¿estás asustado? Lo entenderé si es así

Souichi: Claro que no, no seas idiota… es que… no es momento de pensar en cosas como esa

Tetsuhiro: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Souichi: Es por Kenichi, desde que apareció tan repentinamente me ha hecho sentir muy inseguro. Primero todo marchaba bien, luego recordé lo que pasó cuando éramos niños y entonces su odio hacia los homosexuales volvió, y siento que no podremos estar bien hasta que él finalmente se vaya, no quiero que vuelva a odiarme por estar contigo, y tampoco que te odie a ti también, ¿lo entiendes?

Tetsuhiro no supo qué responderle a su senpai, pero estaba seguro de que ahora que sabía que Kenichi era en parte también responsable por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, no podía seguir pasándolo por alto. Como fuera, iba a resolver lo que estaba pasando, para que así él y Souichi pudieran estar en paz otra vez.

El mayor continuaba de pie donde estaba, con los brazos cruzados y sin decir una palabra, mostrando lo perturbado que se sentía todavía, así que Tetsuhiro se limitó a no decirle nada más y simplemente lo rodeó con sus brazos, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

Permanecieron así uno o dos minutos, hasta que finalmente Souichi recordó dónde estaban e hizo que el menor lo soltara, para luego volver a caminar y seguir ambos con su camino a casa.

Llegaron poco tiempo después, pero notaron que el departamento estaba completamente a oscuras, y una vez que ambos entraron pudieron notar que Kenichi no estaba por ningún lado, pero eso no era lo importante… en la sala de estar, en la mesa donde habían desayunado en la mañana, todo el desastre que Tetsuhiro había dejado por accidente continuaba ahí, y lo que era peor, la comida tirada había atraído insectos, los cuales estaban por toda la mesa. Souichi no pudo evitar gritar del asco y la rabia al ver eso, cosa que alertó a su kohai, quien había ido directo a su habitación, pero que al escuchar a su senpai regresó lo más rápido que pudo.

Tetsuhiro: ¿Qué ocurre senpai?

Souichi (furioso): ¡No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente qué ocurre, o al menos deberías, ya que tú fuiste el que dejó todo este tiradero en la mañana!

Tetsuhiro no sabía de qué hablaba Souichi, hasta que vio a los insectos caminando de un lado al otro en la mesa, atraídos por el arroz que él había dejado caer y por los demás platos sucios también, una escena realmente impresionante y muy asquerosa también.

Tetsuhiro: Se-senpai, puedo explicarlo… Kenichi me ofreció limpiar por mí y yo supuse que lo había hecho

Como invocado por la mención de su nombre, Kenichi apareció en la puerta, yendo detrás de Tetsuhiro con una expresión de inocencia en el rostro, al parecer no entendiendo qué pasaba.

Kenichi (tranquilo): ¿Qué ocurre Tetsu-kun?

Tetsuhiro: -se voltea- ¡Tú! ¡Me dijiste que tú ibas a limpiar todo esto esta mañana! ¡Creí que podía confiar en ti!

Kenichi (sorprendido): Espera, espera… ¿de qué hablas? Yo jamás de dije nada como eso

Tetsuhiro: ¿Eh?

Kenichi: Además creo recordar que Souichi-kun te dijo que tú lo hicieras, no sé de dónde sacaste esa idea

Tetsuhiro: Deja de mentir, tú dijiste que podía irme y que dejarías todo limpio, lo recuerdo perfectamente

Kenichi: Ah, ya entiendo… debiste haberte confundido, lo que te dije cuando te vi fue que iba a salir hoy e iba a estar fuera todo el día –mira a Souichi-. Perdón Souichi-kun, de haber sabido que Tetsu no limpió como le dijiste lo hubiera hecho yo, lamento mucho todo este problema

Tetsuhiro: -lo mira- Senpai, por favor no le creas nada, te estoy diciendo la verdad

Souichi (molesto): Ahora mismo eso no me importa para nada, solo desháganse de estos insectos. Iré a darme un baño y espero no verlos para cuando regrese –se va-

Una vez solos, Tetsuhiro seguía sin entender qué diablos había pasado y cómo era que ahora de la nada estaba metido otra vez en un problema, sin mencionar que ahora ya había podido despejar sus dudas sobre Kenichi, y no estaba nada feliz de haber tenido razón todo ese tiempo.

Tetsuhiro: ¡Esto es tu culpa! Confié en ti y me mentiste

Kenichi (con cinismo): -sonríe- No sé de qué me hablas, no es mi culpa que hayas hecho un desorden durante el desayuno y que ahora Souichi-kun esté enojado contigo, además de todos modos no tenía tiempo de hacerme cargo de tu desorden, estuve muy ocupado buscando trabajo hoy

Ahora que lo miraba mejor, Kenichi no traía la misma ropa de siempre, sino que estaba elegantemente vestido con un traje de negocios color gris, camisa blanca, corbata roja y zapatos pulidos, luciendo un aspecto mucho más serio y formal que el que tenía cuando lo conoció. Por un momento consideró creerle, pero estaba todavía demasiado enojado con él por aquella mentira como para tomar en serio cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca, además estaba cansado, así que se dispuso a limpiar para así no enojar aún más a su senpai.

Limpiar todo aquel desastre la tomó más tiempo del que creyó, tras lavar los platos debió rociar la mesa con insecticida para eliminar a esos sucios insectos y luego barrer lo que aún quedaba del arroz, pero todo a tiempo antes de que Souichi saliera del baño, y no bien lo vio otra vez cruzó los dedos porque ya no siguiera molesto con él. Quería hablarle, esperando oírlo ya de mejor humor, pero tristemente Kenichi se le adelantó.

Kenichi: Ah, Souichi-kun, que bueno que te veo, estaba pensando en que deberíamos salir esta noche, los dos han trabajado mucho esta semana y supuse que nos vendría bien algo de diversión, podríamos ir de nuevo al bar al que íbamos cuando adolescentes, ¿qué te parece?

Souichi: No… estoy demasiado cansado y ni siquiera hemos cenado aun, además ese bar era horrible, sabes bien que nunca me gustó ir allá

Kenich: Lo tengo, ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar? Tómalo como un pago por el alojamiento que me han dado, sin mencionar por las molestias que les he causado también claro

Souichi: -lo piensa un momento- De acuerdo, si insistes… pero no quiero volver tarde, ¿oíste?

Kenichi: Entiendo

Souichi: Saldremos en un momento, iré a mi habitación y regreso –se va-

Una vez que se aseguró de que su senpai no escucharía nada, Tetsuhiro fue con aquel chico y se dispuso a hacerle frente, su actitud ya estaba hartándolo y no iba a permitir que siguiera poniéndolo mal delante de Souichi.

Tetsuhiro: -se le acerca- ¿Qué pretendes hacer exactamente?

Kenichi: ¿Disculpa?

Tetsuhiro: No te hagas el tonto, primero me dejas como mentiroso y ahora quieres hacerte el amable con senpai, ¿qué es lo que buscas en realidad? Sabes bien que no te servirá, no después de lo que pasó el otro día

Kenichi: -sonríe de nuevo y lo aleja- Te recomiendo no acercarte demasiado a mi, no creo que quieras tener problemas conmigo, y menos aún con Souichi-kun

Tetsuhiro: ¿Qué demonios te hice para que actúes así?

Kenichi (molesto): Ya deberías saberlo, y si no, averígualo tú mismo

Tal como antes, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por largos segundos, pero esta vez ninguno alcanzó a decirse nada, ya que la voz de Souichi rompió el tenso ambiente en el que estaban.

Souichi (en la puerta): Eh, Kenichi, Morinaga, ya vámonos

Kenichi: -sonríe y se voltea- Ah, Souichi- kun, temo que Tetsu-kun no irá con nosotros

Souichi: -va con ellos- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

Kenichi: Me dijo que se sentía mal por haber dejado tal desorden y que podíamos salir nosotros dos solos, y no sé, creo que tiene algo de razón, apenas hemos podido hablar desde que llegué, ¿qué opinas?

Souichi: -lo mira- ¿Es verdad?

Tetsuhiro estaba a punto de decir que era otra de las mentiras de Kenichi, pero se mordió la lengua, sabía que sería inútil, ya que ese infeliz seguramente lo volvería a dejar a él como el mentiroso, así que decidió seguirle el juego por ahora.

Tetsuhiro: Si… no se preocupen por mí, apenas termine aquí me prepararé algo para la cena, los veré cuando regresen

Aun no del todo convencido, Souichi regresó a la puerta de entrada para irse con Kenichi, pero Tetsuhiro no dejaría que éste se fuera tan fácilmente.

Tetsuhiro: -lo toma de un brazo- Escucha, si dije eso fue para que senpai no se preocupara o se enojara de nuevo, pero no pienso seguir aguantando tus mentiras, te quiero fuera de aquí mañana mismo, y hablo en serio

Kenichi: -sonríe- Si eso quieres, pero te recomiendo no hacerlo, no si no quieres tener problemas con Souichi-kun, ya que ahora él parece confiar más en mi ahora que cree que eres un idiota… -se ríe- bueno, más idiota de lo que él creía al parecer

Tetsuhiro (enojado): Eres un…

Souichi: ¡Kenichi, ya vámonos!

Kenichi se soltó del agarre de Tetsuhiro y lo miró con más burla que antes, para luego irse con su amigo y dejar solo al kohai, quien estaba más molesto que nunca, aunque sin saber todavía la dimensión del problema en el que estaba metido.

Tal como Kenichi había dicho, Souichi ahora confiaba más en él, y eso era precisamente lo que quería lograr. En poco tiempo, lograría alejar a Tetsuhiro por completo de él, no le importaba cómo, pero de alguna forma se desharía de esa horrible escoria que había tentado a su amigo a convertirse en un sucio homosexual, se encargaría de salvar a Souichi de aquel horrible destino, para que así todo volviera a ser como antes de que se separaran por tantos años.

Lo que ya estaba mal dentro de la mente de Kenichi de pronto pareció ponerse aun peor, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, las consecuencias de aquello serían más claras, dejando a su paso nada más que dolor y mucho sufrimiento… y quizá incluso algo aun peor que eso.

De cualquier modo, el chico no dejó que su amigo se enterara de nada, y simplemente actuó como el mismo que él había conocido, y para cuando llegaron al lugar que Kenichi conocía, de algún modo se sentía como si aquellos años no hubieran pasado, como si volvieran a ser los mismos que eran cuando aún iban a la preparatoria. Era en esos momentos cuando su mente parecía estar más tranquila y sin rastros de nada que lo perturbara… si solo eso pudiera ser así siempre.

Souichi (con su cerveza en la mano): Por cierto, ¿qué tal la entrevista de trabajo?

Kenichi: ¿Eh? Oh si… estuvo bien, pero no sé, creo que mi currículum no los convenció, así que mañana volveré a salir, quizá tenga más suerte

Souichi: No tienes que hacerlo, ya hablé con el jefe del departamento de leyes y él está más que dispuesto a ayudarte con eso… pero debes ser sincero sobre dónde trabajaste realmente, sabes bien que no necesitas impresionarme

Kenichi: Te pido perdón de nuevo Souichi-kun, es que en tus cartas me hablabas tan seguido sobre tus investigaciones y lo bien que te iba consiguiendo tu maestría que creo que me sentí presionado, ya sabes, para ser igual de bueno que tú

Souichi (tranquilo pero serio): Idiota, llegar hasta donde estoy me costó, y no lo hice sin ningún fracaso de por medio, es normal tropezarse en el camino, solo sé honesto, aunque te den vergüenza tus errores

Kenichi: Lo entiendo, gracias Souichi-kun –toma un bocado de su plato-

La noche siguió avanzando, y para cuando eran alrededor de las once en punto y el restaurante ya comenzaba a vaciarse antes de que lo cerraran, ambos decidieron pedir la cuenta e irse, pero el repentino sonido del celular de Souichi lo hizo distraerse, así que tras disculparse se puso de pie y lo contestó, alejándose unos pasos para hablar más a gusto.

Souichi: ¿Aló?

 _Jefe (del otro lado): Tatsumi-san, que bueno que lo encuentro_

Souichi: Ah, es usted, ya me preguntaba cuándo me iba a llamar

 _Jefe: Ya voy de regreso a Nagoya y quise llamarlo para hablar sobre Yoshiyama-san, espero no haberlo molestado_

Souichi: Claro que no, de hecho estoy cenando con él en este momento. ¿Es sobre el puesto en el bufete de abogados, correcto?

Hubo un extraño silencio del otro lado de la línea por un momento, y Souichi creyó que se había cortado la comunicación, pero antes de poder decir nada o poder colgar y volver a intentarlo el jefe volvió a hablar.

 _Jefe: Mire, en realidad creo que hay algo que tiene que saber sobre este chico del que me habló_

Souichi no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero decidió dejar que aquel hombre simplemente se lo dijera. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda en ese momento, y la sorpresa era obvia en su cara cuando finalmente lo escuchó.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
